L’hiver : saison des souvenirs suite de dur co
by princessenell
Summary: Voici enfin la suite de ma première fic : plus d’intrigue, plus de suspens, plus de dialogue aussi et plus sombre que la précédente. Un inconnu réussiratil à briser ce couple désormais unis par le plus grand Amour. D’où vientil ? Que veutil ? Et surtout p
1. une dernière année à Poudlard

_**L'hiver : saison des souvenirs ( suite de « dur comme la pierre »)**_

**Chapitre 1 : une dernière année à Poudlard.**

_Voilà enfin le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie. Il est écrit depuis plus d'une semaine mais je ne l'ai pas tapé sur l'ordinateur avant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous continuerez à me lire t à poster des reviews._

_Bonne lecture !_

Hermione avait passé sa dernière semaine de vacances chez les Weasley car Severus dans son rôle de professeur avait du se rendre à Poudlard pour préparer la rentrée scolaire avec les autres enseignants.

Ainsi, elle se trouvait désormais dans le Poudlard express assise dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets. Elle avait donc pour compagnie Drago. Ils discutèrent ensemble poliment le début du voyage puis chacun partit se perdre dans ses souvenirs de cet été.

Hermione du s'avouer que son compagnon était beaucoup plus décontracté et aimable lorsqu'ils se trouvaient seuls. Ces deux mois sont passés à une vitesse ahurissante se dit-elle. Entre les promenades dans plusieurs endroits magnifiques tous différents les uns des autres ; les repas gastronomiques qu'ils avaient voulu goûter ; les ballades dans le monde Moldu ; et bien sûr, n'oublions pas leurs débats amoureux qui les laissaient assez épuisées de temps en temps.

Hermione avait vu ses vœux exaucés, Voldemort avait certes démontré qu'il était toujours présent avec des attaques mais sans réelles conséquences puisque l'Ordre et les aurors étaient eux aussi prêts à chaque instant et évitaient de gros dégâts. Et surtout, son amant n'avait eu pour l'instant aucunes représailles via la marque des ténèbres.

On peut donc résumer les vacances d'Hermione comme inoubliables et tranquilles. De plus, son amour pour Severus n'avait fait que grandir en découvrant chaque jour une partie de sa personnalité qu'il ne montrait que quand il était en confiance soit que quand il est avec elle.

Elle se doutait qu'arrivée à Poudlard, elle redécouvrirait le fameux bâtard des cachots mais peut-être en moins sarcastique. Elle redoutait surtout de ne pas pouvoir rester sans le voir, ils avaient des horaires bien différents mais le fait que tout le monde sache à propos de leur relation était un poids énorme en moins.

Et en plus, elle allait avoir dix-sept ans au cours de l'année scolaire donc il n'y aurait vraiment plus d'obstacles à leur union. Car elle sait que son amour attend avec impatience qu'elle soit majeure pour lui demander sa main. Et elle, elle sait déjà ce que sera sa réponse. Elle en parlé avec Molly et celle-ci lui avait conseillé de suivre son instinct Griffondorien. Elle n'avait plus qu'à finir tranquillement ses études à Poudlard et enfin profiter de son amant à temps complet.

La cloche du train retentit signalant aux passagers qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver et par la même occasion sortit Hermione de ses pensées. Elle s'habilla et attendit patiemment d'un, l'arrivé au quai ; de deux, le trajet jusqu'au collège ; de trois, la fin de la répartition habituelle et du repas et de quatre, d'avoir fini de raccompagner les premières années.

Enfin, elle rangea vite fait bien fait ses affaires dans sa chambre et alla rejoindre son professeur pour quémander un baiser qu'elle attend depuis une semaine.

Arrivée devant la porte des appartements de Snape, elle ne frappa pas et entra directement pour surprendre sa moitié. Mais ce fut elle qui fut surprise en le voyant discuter avec Albus et Minerva. Et vu leurs visages graves, ils ne parlaient pas de choses gais.

Bien sûr, avec son entrée pas du tout discrète, elle se fit vite remarquer et arbora un sourire d'excuse.

« -Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez-là, dit-elle en s'adressant à Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall. Je venais juste voir Severus.

-Ce n'est pas grave Miss, nous avions fini. Severus, si vous avez du nouveau, tenez-moi au courant. Minerva, vous venez. »

A peine furent-ils sortis qu'Hermione se jeta dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait et l'enlaça amoureusement.

« -Cette entrée fracassante voudrait-elle dire que je t'ai manqué ? se moqua-t-il.

-Tu rigoles ! Une semaine sans te voir, sentir ton odeur, te toucher…

-En effet, ça a du être horrible, j'en conviens.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises et embrasse-moi.

-Avec plaisir belle demoiselle. »

Et comme vous l'aurez deviné, un baiser tantôt tendre tantôt pressé fut engagé.

« -De quoi parliez-vous avant que j'arrive ? demanda Hermione dont son côté curieux ne l'avait pas quitté.

-Rien qui ne te regarde, répondit-il d'un ton sec

-Peut-être, mais je veux savoir. D'après vos visages tendus et ta réponse à l'instant, il y a quelque chose qui ne va as. Et si ça te fait comporter comme avant avec moi, je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot n'est-ce pas.

-J'ai eu un bon professeur.

-Très bien. Tu sais que je vais souvent dans la forêt interdite pour aller chercher des ingrédients et ça fait plusieurs fois que j'ai remarqué des traces de pas. Un jour même, j'ai aperçu une silhouette. J'en ai parlé à Albus et, comme tu l'as entendu, si je la revoyais, je devrai l'en informer.

-Mais pourquoi cela vous inquiète t-il autant ? Il y a plein de créatures dans cette forêt.

-Justement non, plus maintenant que certains partisans du Lord s'y promènent. C'est pour cela qu'avec Albus et Minerva, on a toutes les raisons de croire que cette personne dans la forêt est aux ordres de Voldemort et prépare un mauvais coup. Je suis le seul avec Hagrid qui aille dans cette forêt donc j'en profite pour surveiller les alentours du château.

-Je vois, c'est vrai qu'Il s'est tenu tranquille cet été et il a vite abandonné l'idée de te retrouver. Donc tu as intérêt à faire attention car sinon gare à toi !

-Moi ce qui m'inquiète, c'est toi. Avec les quelques enfants de Mangemort qui connaissent notre relation, même avec le Fidelitas, certains ont du parler cet été et tu es donc autant en danger que moi. C'est pour cela que je ne veux en aucun cas te voir dehors seule après le couvre-feu !

-Mais j'ai mes rondes à faire !

-Je les ferai avec toi. Promet-moi de toujours être avec quelqu'un Hermione, cette année plus qu'un autre.

-Seulement si tu de ton côté, tu ne fais pas d'absurdités.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te perdre alors restons sages. Je vais te raccompagner à tes appartements, je te rappelle que tu reprends les cours demain et que c'est ton année des aspics.

-Merci, tu m'aides beaucoup là, déjà que je stresse avant d'avoir même commencé.

-Et cela pour rien car même sans réviser, je te parie que tu les auras. Allez, viens. »

Il la raccompagna comme prévu et alla se coucher épuisé par les préparatifs de pré-rentrée et surtout préoccupé par cet inconnu qui se ballade dans la forêt interdite trop près de collège.

C'est ainsi que reprirent les cours, l'emploi du temps des dernières années étant chargé, Hermione n'avait pas souvent l'occasion d'aller voir Severus. Elle se consolait en discutant avec Drago pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble.

De son côté, notre maître des potions n'avait pas non plus beaucoup de temps libre pour changer ? de plus avec l'hiver qui arrivait, il fallait préparer des chaudrons de potions en avance pour Pompom. Chaque année, c'était pareil, il fallait toujours se presser pour finir tout ce qu'il y avait à faire et ce, à temps bien sûr.

Quant à l'inconnu de la forêt, il s'approchait trop près de Poudlard au goût de Severus. Il en avait fait part au directeur et celui-ci se faisait de plus en plus inquiet car Voldemort ne faisait plus parler de lui depuis l'arrivée de la personne dans la forêt. Quelque chose allait se produire mais personne ne savait quoi.

Hermione commençait à croire qu'elle perdait la tête car cela fait plusieurs fois qu'elle perdait un objet. Elle alla donc en parler à son amant pour s'assurer de sa lucidité.

Cette fois-ci, elle frappe avant d'entrer.

« -Tu as l'air bien soucieuse dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma douce ? demanda-t-il doucement en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour une folle mais cela fait depuis trois jours que je perds un objet qui me tient à cœur. Trois objets en trois jours, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça bizarre. Et je suis sûre d'avoir chercher partout.

-C'est étrange en effet. Quand tu me dis qu'ils te tiennent à cœur, c'est à dire ?

-Ce sont les quelques souvenirs de mes parents qui me restent. J'y fais très attention, jamais je ne les aurai égarés.

-Je me demande si cela à un rapport avec cet inconnu dans les bois…

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Et bien dernièrement, il se promène très près du château, à la lisière de la forêt. Je suis peut-être paranoïaque mais comme tu me l'as dit la dernière fois, Voldemort n'aurait jamais arrêté ses tentatives contre moi. Et s'il est au courant pour toi, cet être dans la forêt pourrait être dangereux. J'irai en parler à Albus encore. Toi, tu vas te coucher et essaye de ne plus y penser, je m'en occupe. »

Pendant ce temps, caché derrière un buisson, un être contemplait les objets qu'il avait dérobés et était plongé dans ses tristes souvenirs.

Comme elle lui ressemble ! Il irait encore trouver tout ce qui pourrait la lui rappeler. Et ensuite, il la prendrait pour lui seul et personne même pas cet homme qui le traque ne l'en empêchera. Enfin, il pourra la toucher et lui faire ressentir son amour qui le dévore de jours en jours. Certes, elle ne fait que lui ressembler mais cela suffira pour le combler surtout si elle se laisse faire…

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je m'attèle à la tache d'écrire la suite mais j'aimerai bien connaître vos sentiments sur ce début de suite.

Merci d'avance et à bientôt…


	2. le plaisir prend le dessus

**Chapitre 2 : le plaisir prend le dessus.**

Voilà déjà le deuxième chapitre, je vais essayer de poster régulièrement durant cet été mais ce n'est pas sûr du tout. Je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite mais je fais de mon mieux, j'essaye de trouver une suite qui ferait prendre une bonne forme à mon histoire sans aller trop vite et sans la bâcler. C'est sur ce point là que j'ai du mal donc patience pour vous et courage pour moi. Enfin voilà un chapitre qui normalement vous détendra un peu.

_Bonne lecture !_

Les jours se passaient tranquillement et toujours de la même façon au collège de Poudlard. Chacun suivait son emploi du temps que ce soit du directeur au simple élève de première année. Même l'infirmière avait du travail étant donné l'hiver qui arrivait et bien sûr avec les quelques premières année qui avaient du mal à suivre le rythme ainsi que les habitués. Tout cela coupé par une semaine de vacances bien méritée qui arrivait d'ici peu.

Hermione, quant à elle, n'avait pas eu de problèmes de « vol » depuis les trois objets mystérieusement disparus ; si bien qu'elle se demandait si elle ne les avaient pas tout simplement égarés. Et aussi si elle n'avait pas été trop vite dans sa manœuvre d'informer Severus et le directeur de sa conclusion hâtive.

Enfin, tout cela pour dire que rien d'anormal ne se passait à Poudlard durant cette période pré-hivernale. Et comme tout le monde le sait, le fait que rien d'anormal ne se soit produit au château est en faite, un fait anormal.

Donc, sachant que l'année ne fait que commencer, chaque individu du collège sait que quelque chose va se passer et se tient sur ses gardes en espérant que ce ne sera pas sur lui que tomberont les problèmes. C'est en sorte une tradition à Poudlard. Comme, vous n'êtes pas encore au courant, du tristement célèbre poste de DFCM où chaque titulaire choisi sait qu'il ne restera qu'un année. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que je ne vous en ai pas parlé. Car cette année, on dira que c'est juste un professeur qui passe inaperçu, qui enseigne ce qu'il sait et qui repartira d'ici juillet.

A la suite de ces quelques précisions, je reviens dans un coin du château assez isolé pour le bonheur du propriétaire et maintenant, de celle qui y vient plus que de raison.

« -je me suis déjà avancée dans mes devoirs, il ne me reste que le tien à faire. Comme cela, je peux rester tout le week-end avec toi, ici, dans tes appartements, au chaud.

-Hermione, je crois que j'ai compris, la charria son compagnon. Mais pour ma part, il me reste encore quelques épouvantables copies à corriger. On aura qu'à décider d'un temps en commun pour être sûr de travailler convenablement et sans dérangement.

-On peut très bien rester ensemble et travailler sans se déconcentrer je te ferai signaler.

-Non pas que je doute de mes capacités de ce côté là, mais toi, tu as encore du boulot à faire se moqua-t-il.

­-A ta place, je ne serai pas aussi confiante que toi.

-Essaye et tu verras !

-Avec plaisir mon cœur ! »

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione décida encore une fois de donner tord à son amant. Mais ce ne serait pas drôle si celui-ci n'était pas résistant.

Et avec ce qui va se passer, on se demanderait même si la rumeur du cœur de pierre du maître des cachots ne comporte pas une once de vérité.

Présentons d'ores et déjà la scène initiale : lui, assis à son bureau devant une copie, la première du paquet ; elle, en face du bureau, prête à faire plier l'homme.

A ne pas manquer, Hermione s'assit sur le bureau, juste au-dessus de la copie de façon à ce que le directeur de la dite copie ne puisse faire autrement que d'avoir dans son champ de vision une cuisse à nu.

Cela de fait, elle commença à parler des sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui et de la sensation que lui procuraient ses caresses. Je précise qu'elle n'omettait aucun détail, aucun baiser, aucune caresse. Rajouter à ce champ lexical sensuel une voix douce, mélodieuse et emplie de désir.

Je suis sûre que vous ne tiendrez pas aussi bien que l'homme qui continuait de corriger copie sur copie tout en écoutant à la fois Hermione et la désespérante tentative qu'elle faisait pour le déconcentrer.

Certes, il éprouvait du plaisir mais il savait déjà qu'il serait gagnant s'il résistait car il aurait fini son travail mais il aurait droit de surplus à une récompense en nature pour le satisfaire.

Pourquoi choisir quand on peut tout avoir !

C'est sans compter la détermination d'Hermione qui voyant que cette partie du plan ne fonctionnait pas changea de stratagème.

Elle continua donc de débiter ces sensations lorsqu'il la touchait. Mais elle dériva bien vite sur le plaisir qu'elle s'avouait lorsqu'elle apercevait les regards envieux su sa personne des élèves de sa classe et même des plus jeunes dont certains, elle le savait, fantasmaient sur elle malgré qu'elle soit casée.

Elle lui décrivit les frissons qui la parcouraient quand elle se savait désirée par une personne de son âge

Elle accompagnait aussi ces mots de sa main caressant la cuisse visible d'un air rêveur ne voyant pas par la même occasion la réaction de l'homme de l'autre côté du bureau.

En effet, celui-ci n'éprouvait alors pour le moment plus aucun désir. Tout au contraire, sa main tremblait mais ne s'arrêtait pas d'écrire, on peut dire directement qu'il fulminait de rage contenue. Sentiment conduit par la forte jalousie qu'il ressentait envers les plus jeunes. Et lorsque Hermione finit sa dernière phrase, il faillit mourir. Ne voulait-elle pas la séduire au début, Car là tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la faire sienne avec ou sans son consentement pour lui montrer que son âge ne remettait pas en cause son amour pour elle. Hermione savait que c'était un point sensible, il s'inquiétait toujours et tout le temps maintenant encore d'ailleurs de leur différence d'âge comme pas mal de gens aussi.

Il y avait toujours en lui une arrière pensée qui lui disait que leur relation s'arrêterait dès qu'Hermione se serait éprise d'un beau jeune homme, tout le contraire de lui pensait-il. ( Il n'y a Que lui qui peut penser ça je vous jure !).

Hermione revenant de son air songeur distingua parfaitement l'éclair de fureur remplacé à un moment par de la tristesse et de la douleur et même de la peur. Elle se dit alors que ce n'était pas là non plus le meilleur moyen pour se faire désirer.

Elle changea alors encore une fois de tactique. Elle ne faisait que parler pour le moment, elle essaierait autre chose si cette troisième tentative ne marchait pas.

Voici donc qu'Hermione Granger débuta à parler non pas dans un langage sensuel tout à fait inutile jusqu'à présent mais dans un langage érotique très explicite.

Après tout, il n'était qu'un homme.

Elle développa ainsi toutes les connaissances qu'elle avait sur ce sujet. Et comme fidèle Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, elle en avait !

Elle remarqua l'air tendue que prit son compagnon et décida d'enfoncer le clou en lui décrivant exactement ses fantasmes, elle y ajouta aussi qu'elle rêvait de le voir soumis entièrement à elle.

Elle se dit de suite qu'elle était sur la bonne voie car elle vit qu'il du s'y prendre à deux fois pour comprendre une phrase.

Et lui se dit qu'il allait craquer. Pourtant il ne lui restait que deux petites copies à corriger. Il pouvait tout de même le faire oui ; non, pas en s'imaginant des images dansantes à la place des mots. Et voilà qu'elle essayait de l'achever en lui avouant le voir soumis. Cette idée aurait pu lui déplaire mais pas avec elle et pas à ce moment-là surtout que sa concentration ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle s'arrête immédiatement n'ayant plus d'idées.

Mais il savait que toute bonne Griffondore qu'elle était et en plus se sachant près du but, elle l'achèverait avec un plaisir sadique.

Tout à ses réflexions, il n'avait pas remarqué que la voix n'omettait plus aucun son. Lorsqu'il le constat, il soupira, pet-être finalement avait-il gagné. Peut-être avait-elle accepté sa défaite.

Mais une voix malicieuse et contraignante dans son esprit lui fit peur. Et si elle avait arrêté pour passer à une autre étape, la dernière.

Et il se dit qu'il avait des raisons d'avoir peur en sentant un souffle chaud su sa nuque. Elle s'était déplacée et était désormais derrière lui.

Une copie, une malheureuse copie qu'il ne pouvait pas corriger, il n'y arriverait pas.

Il essaya tout de même et avança sa main tenant le stylo pour écrire un commentaire sur la faute qu'il avait quand même détectée.

Avant même d'avoir pu réaliser un seul mouvement, une main tout à fait innocente mais qui n'était pas la sienne pressa un muscle de son anatomie tendu à l'extrême et à ce moment, très sensible et très douloureux.

Il ne sait pas comment ni pourquoi mais sa main lâcha la stylo, signe de sa défaite.

« -Un problème mon amour ? »

La seul réponse qui s'ensuivit fut un brutal baiser suivi de la deuxième récompense même s'il n'avait pas eu la première.

Revenons à une vue extérieure du château, ce qui s'est passé dans les cachots était une sorte de jeu auquel s'adonnait le couple. Mais le final, soit les réconciliations et les récompenses étaient toujours les même à quelques idées farfelues et innovations près.

Comme le disait Hermione, ils pourraient passer le week-end ensemble donc laissons-les et retrouvons nous pour la suite le lundi qui suit où peut-être certaines vies rencontreront des obstacles qui seront le signe d'une année disons habituelle…

_Voilà, j'espère que cette « détente » vous a plus, il faut bien que je réserve quelques chapitres à leur vie de couple et comme vous le voyez, c'est assez intéressant…enfin je prie pour cela._

_Faites moi entendre vos réactions par reviews._

_Merci et à bientôt..._


	3. vacances rythme avec détente,pas toujour

**Chapitre 3 : vacances rythme avec détente…pas toujours.**

Voilà, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre deux semaines mais étant donné que je travaille, il m'est difficile de trouver le temps pour écrire. Je viens juste de finir ce chapitre et aussitôt, je le tape et le poste. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour la suite mais je ne vous promets rien vraiment.

_En attendant, profitez et lisez._

Enfin, tu temps libre pour nos amis collégiens. Deux semaines de vacances, deux semaines pour s'amuser, se détendre. Deux semaines pour décompresser dirons-nous. Mais nous connaissons que trop bien ceci.

On pouvait donc voir plusieurs élèves se promener au bord du lac, voler sur le terrain de Quidditch ou jouer aux échecs dans la Grande Salle.

Il n'y avait bien entendu pas grand monde. Mais nous retrouvons dans les élèves restants au château ces quelques élèves qui nous intéressent principalement pour la suite de mon chapitre : Neville, Drago, Harry, Ginny et la principale Hermione.

Parmi les professeurs, presque tous son présent. Il faut dire que le mot vacances ne leur convient guère quand se dressent sur leurs bureaux des tonnes de copies à corriger. Et un certain professeur Snape n'est pas à exclure de la règle. Il travaillait déjà pour pouvoir en finir au plus tôt et surtout pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec sa bien aimée.

D'ailleurs, elle doit passer dans la soirée à ses appartements.

Pour ne pas faire attendre nos héros, je vais accélérer un peu le temps en profitant du fait que seule notre imagination peut le faire, naturellement.

Nous voici donc dans un lit où deux êtres que vous connaissez désormais assez bien se trouvent enlacés rien que pour savourer la présence et la chaleur de l'autre à leur côté.

Et connaissant les tempéraments assez forts de ces deux personnages, nous pouvons nous étonner qu'aucun désaccord ne soit encore mis sur le la table.

En tant qu'auteur de cette fic, je me dois d'arranger ceci et donc voici leur première conversation houleuse.

Première certes mais qui ira bien loin et vous saurez seulement à la fin jusqu'où elle ira et par où elle passera.

Ecoutons maintenant leur dispute tout à fait banale chez un couple.

« -Tu pourrais lâcher tes copies de temps en temps, au moins quand je suis là au moins dans le lit. Je fais bien l'effort de ne pas faire mes devoirs en ta présence alors ça ne devrait pas être trop dur pour toi à moins que je te gène.

-Ta présence ne me dérange pas au contraire, et tu le sais. Mais je ne peux décemment pas laisser mon travail incomplet à chaque fois que tu arrives.

-Donc si je comprends bien, maintenant, tu me préfères tes cours et tu me laisse plantée devant toi sans rien dire.

-Je te parle, n'est-ce pas suffisant ? Et rien ne te remplace, je fais juste la part des choses entre mon travail et ma vie personnelle. Je te fais tout le temps passer avant, tu ne vas pas râler pour une fois que je décide de finir ce que je suis en train de faire avant de m'occuper de toi.

-Et bien vois-tu ! Car moi aussi, j'ai un emploi du temps chargé et que je me débrouille à chaque fois pour venir te voir.

-Je te rappelle que tu es en vacances, alors ce ne doit pas être trop difficile de te trouver du temps libre. Je suis peut-être moi aussi en vacances mais beaucoup de choses restent à faire et elles ne vont pas s'accomplir toutes seules que je sache.

-Tu trouves que j'ai trop de temps libre mais je le passe presque entièrement avec toi.

-Si cela te gène tant, tu n'es pas obligé de venir tout le temps.

-Tu as raison, si c'est pour avoir un accueil comme celui-ci, je préfère ne pas rester et revenir quand tu auras fini de t'occuper de tes cours et où tu penseras enfin à moi.

-Si tu me laissais travailler tranquillement, ce serait déjà fini.

-Très bien, je te laisse Travailler. Et on se voit à la rentrée ! Bonne vacances ! »

Et comme pour clore la discussion, elle sortit du lit brutalement et la porte claqua de la même façon.

Severus prit cela pour un simple trop plein d'émotion de la part d'Hermione, ce qui fait qu'il ne bougea pas en pensant qu'elle allait bien revenir comme si de rien n'était dans la deuxième et dernière semaine sans cours qu'il restait.

Il continua donc de préparer ses cours.

Hermione de son côté n'avait pas un trop plein d'émotion mais en avait tout simplement marre. Elle pensait qu'avec les vacances, elle verrait plus souvent son amant mais ce n'est pas le cas et c'est même s'ils ne se voyaient pas moins. En tout cas maintenant, c'est clair elle allait le laisser seul pour savoir ce qu'il ferait. Elle, elle ne ferait pas l premier pas, elle se contredirait sinon. Elle était sûre qu'il allait craquer même s'il est têtu.

Elle le serait encore plus !

Mais bien sûr tout cela aurait été trop calme et trop facile si des complications ne pointaient pas le bout de leur nez.

Elle prit finalement la décisions de retourner dans sa chambre de préfète pour se calmer et du coup, elle s'endormit jusqu'à tard le matin suivant.

Le lendemain donc, après le repas du midi, apporté par les elfes, qu'elle prit dans sa chambre, elle alla dans la salle commune de sa maison où elle aperçut Harry en train d'initier Ginny aux échecs.

Elle s'approcha pour leur parler et rattraper le temps qu'elle n'avait pas passé avec eux.

« -Bonjour les amis, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère.

-Non, bien sûr que non Hermy, cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue nous voir, est-ce la présence de Ron qui te gène ? Demanda gaiement Ginny.

-Non, en fait, un peu mais j'avoue que je vous ai délaissé ces temps-ci. J'en suis désolée et si je suis là, c'est justement pour me faire pardonner et passer du temps avec vous si vous le voulez bien.

-Tu n'es pas avec…Lui ? Demanda Harry incertain.

-Justement, c'est en parti de sa faute si je vous ai délaissé donc je préfèrerais éviter ce sujet.

-Ah répondit seulement Harry qui ne voulait pas être au courant de cette partie là.

-Si on allait se promener dans le parc proposa Ginny pour assurer l'ambiance.

-Pourquoi pas mais j'y pense maintenant !Drago aussi est resté au collège, il pourrait venir nous rejoindre. Je l'ai aperçu vite fait tout à l'heure dans nos appartements en train de lire, il avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Harry, ça te va ?

-Ouais, pas de problèmes. Depuis que tu essayes de nous réconcilier tous les deux, on parle de temps en temps ensemble à propos des devoirs et du Quidditch. On évite de se sauter à la gorge quoi, mais ça s'arrange. Je dois avouer que je ne le voyais pas comme ça sans ses sbires, et puis tu as de l'influence sur lui je trouve et tant mieux.

-C'est pas trop tôt à vrai dire, j'ai faillit abandonner. Allez-y, je vais chercher Drago et nous vous rejoignons après. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre à marcher et discuter au bord du lac gelé en cette période.

C'était devenu une habitude pour eux. Quelques fois Neville faisait son apparition et se joignait à eux et ils passaient l'après midi ainsi, à mieux se connaître pour certains et à s'accepter.

On se trouvait donc déjà à être le vendredi, il ne leur restait plus que cette journée et le week-end avant la reprise des cours.

Hermione réussissait à ne pas penser à Severus la journée mais la nuit, c'était autre chose, elle ne faisait que ça.

Elle se posait mille et une question et aussi elle s'inquiétait. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas sorti de ses appartements et avait appris par des elfes qu'il ne demandait qu'un repas assez rarement.

Il attendait sûrement qu'elle culpabilise et qu'elle revienne. Et elle se sentait faiblir alors elle bénissait les après-midi passées avec ses amis.

D'ailleurs, c'était l'heure de leur promenade quotidienne et partit donc à leur point de rendez-vous, au sole cogneur.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle ne trouva que Drago qui lui apprit qu'Harry et Ginny «étaient partis ensemble voler un moment. Sachant que ce n'était pas son sport favoris, il lui confessa qu'il était resté pour elle.

Elle le remercia et ils commencèrent marcher.

Ils passèrent près de la forêt interdite et s'asseyèrent non loin d'elle. Ils discutèrent comme ils le faisaient souvent désormais.

Un étrange phénomène se produisit alors.

Une lumière bleue pâle les entoura un moment et disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Aucun des deux protagonistes ne comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment aurait-ils pu d'ailleurs.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la forêt mais ils ne savaient pas que le mal était déjà fait.

Une silhouette sombre était contente de son petit tour et une autre silhouette ne cessait de regarder la scène d'un œil méfiant et attentif aux détails.

Ne ressentant rien de particulier dans leurs corps, ils oublièrent vite cet incident et s'adossèrent à un arbre assez près de l'eau.

Leur discussion plutôt centrée sur la semaine qui allait venir dévia bien vite sur Harry et Ginny qu'ils voyaient bien ensemble.

Leurs regards commencèrent à changer et leur manque de caresses et de douceur se fit plus insistant à chaque seconde qui passait. Plus aucun des deux amis ne semblait agir d'eux-mêmes, on aurait dit des automates.

Et dans ce genre de situation, toutes personne en plein possession de ses moyens intellectuels aurait arrêté là ce cinéma mais ceci n'étant pas le cas dans cette situation, la suite arriva.

Leur lèvres se touchèrent.

Une silhouette sombre laissa échapper un rire démoniaque et une autre silhouette un léger cri de surprise qui se transforma bien vite en peur en voyant une tierce personne arriver près des deux fautifs, La personne qui n'aurait jamais du se trouver là.

Cinq jours, cela faisait cinq jours qu'il n'avait aucunes nouvelles d'Hermione. En même temps, il n'était pas sorti mais il aurait espérer qu'elle reviendrait vite. Au lieu de ça, elle le laissait seul à déprimer dans ses appartements vides d'amour et désormais plein de tristesse. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi mais il s'en voulait. Peut-être l'avait-il blessé ou peut-être elle n'avait trouvé que ce moyen là pour lui dire que tout était fini.

Voulant en avoir le cœur net même si les deux possibilités lui faisaient mal et la deuxième le rendait fou.

Il sortit et se dirigea directement vers les appartements de sa compagne, le tableau le reconnaissant l'informa que personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur et le dirige vers le parc.

Il s'y rendit donc et n'eut pas à chercher loin pour apercevoir une chevelure châtain folle. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir apparaître aussi un chevelure blonde platine reconnaissable entre mille proche très proche et même collé à son amour.

Il s'arrêta net et perdu, il ne vit ni la silhouette derrière l'arbre se diriger vers le « couple », ni le regard perdu des deux jeunes gens qui se transformèrent en regard surpris pour l'un et en plus de culpabilité pour l'autre en voyant le sien, vide de douleur.

Il fit vite demi-tour et repartit s'enfermer dans ses cachots pour réfléchir ou peut-être pire…

_Voilà la première partie de ce long chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, faut dire ces temps-ci, j'adore embêter mes deux héros et surtout mon perso préféré :D_

_Laissez-moi des reviews pour m'inciter à écrire plus vite s'il vous plait._

_A très bientôt…._


	4. douleur, questionnement et réponses

**Chapitre 4 : douleur, questionnement et réponses**

Je poste enfin le quatrième chapitre après les changements effectués sur le site( ou sur un autre site où je poste). D'ailleurs, je dois avouer que cela m'a plutôt aidé car ces temps-ci, j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur la suite de cette fic. J'essaye de faire ce que je peux pour donner des indices dans chaque chapitres et donner un peu de forme mais comme dans tout écrit, c'est assez difficile.

_Voilà, j'arrête et je vous laisse lire et si l'envie est là, laissez-moi une review._

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour arriver ici mais mon état second m'a conduit à aller chercher une bouteille d'alcool que je n'ai jamais touché depuis mon arrivée en tant qu'enseignant.

Je suis assis dans un fauteuil usé, qui a déjà beaucoup servi, je bois doucement pour ne pas me saouler avant de mettre toutes mes pensées au clair.

Drago, je n'aurais jamais pensé à lui, pourtant, c'était le plus probable, la beauté incarné, très différent de son père, il a tout pour plaire et bien sûr, était célibataire. Personne aussi proche de lui comme Hermione n'aurait pu lui résister.

Voilà que je lui cherche des excuses maintenant, c'est peut-être parce que je savais que ça allait arriver un jour ou l'autre, mais si tôt !

Je ne ressens aucune colère ou d'envie de meurtre contre mon filleul, ni contre ma douce. Juste un vide dans mon cœur, elle avait réussi à le remplir de bonheur et d'amour et après cette scène, il ne me reste plus que de l'amour seul. Bien sûr que je l'aime encore, comment faire autrement, elle m'a aidé à renaître et ma seule attache solide à ce monde vient de disparaître.

Durant ce temps de réflexion, la moitié de la bouteille vient de passer. Allez, encore l'autre moitié pour finir de tout remettre en ordre. Puis j'irai me coucher et rêver de ne plus me réveiller. Je ne supporterai pas de la voir tous les jours sans que je puisse la toucher parce qu'elle serait dans les bras d'un autre.

Pour certains, l'alcool mélange les idées et ils n'arrivent plus à penser correctement. Pour moi, c'est le contraire, ne ressentant aucune émotion en ce moment, boire ne me fait pas grand chose pour l'instant, cela m'aidera peut-être à faire ce que j'ai décidé d'accomplir quand mes pensées seront rangées.

Alors je continue et on verra ce qui se passera ou plutôt comment se passera la suite. Car je la connais la fin mais je préfère attendre, le dernier espoir d'un condamné dirons-nous même si cela est trop dramatique pour une simple affaire comme la mienne.

Des flashs me reviennent à l'esprit maintenant, merci la boisson. Des images montrant les réactions des deux élèves et du troisième que seul mon subconscient a remarqué pendant mon état d'immobilité et de choc.

Alors, je revois les émotions qui les ont traversés à ce moment. Je ne m'étonne guère d'y trouver de la surprise bien sûr mais ce qui me dérange surtout, c'est le sentiment de culpabilité qui a pris place dans Ses yeux. Hermione n'aurait jamais ressenti cela sans une bonne raison, elle savait qu'elle me ferait mal en faisant ce qu'elle a fait alors je ne vois pas pourquoi elle se sent coupable, une Griffondore comme elle aurait assumé. Si elle avait vraiment décidé de me quitter, elle n'aurait jamais laissé passer cette émotion surtout en face de moi. Mais d'un côté, n'est-ce pas normal de se sentir coupable de faire du mal quelqu'un.

Je me mélange tout, je pense que l'alcool commence à faire son vrai effet réputé à présent, même sur moi. On va dire aussi que la bouteille est presque passé, à moi seul !

Et l'autre danger ambulant, je ne vois pas ce qu'il faisait là celui-là . N'avait-il rien d'autre à faire que de les espionner. Je me demande même comment ce Longdubat à fait pour ne pas se faire remarquer d'ailleurs. En même temps, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient occupés à autre chose.

Faut vraiment que j'arrête de me plaindre là, mais j'ai mal quand je pense à demain et aux jours qui le suivront. Je ne supporterais pas de La voir et de ne rien lui montrer de mes sentiments toujours présents, trop présent justement pour les cacher. Alors je vais désormais m'endormir avec ce dernier verre qui est le fond de la bouteille et à mon réveil, j'accomplirai ce qui me permettra de ne plus jamais faire l'erreur d'aimer.

La première fois, j'ai fermé mon cœur. Cela n'a pas suffit alors autant que ce cœur ne batte plus.

Je n'ai pas la force nécessaire d'aller jusqu'à mon lit alors je m'endors dans le fauteuil en face de la cheminée en me foutant complètement pour cette fois des courbatures que j'aurai.

J'aurais espéré qu'avec l'alcool, je serai assez saoul pour que les cauchemars ne m'envahissent pas. Mais apparemment, c'était encore trop demandé. Alors tout ce que je peux faire, c'est attendre de pouvoir me réveiller, d'attendre que ça finisse, et de subir. Subir tous les doigts pointés vers le nouveau couple puis vers moi en rigolant. Des rires sinistres qui me font mal. Mal, oui mais moins que de voir Hermione me regarder avec un sourire cruel pour mon cœur. Alors je tente de fuir mais plus j'essaye de m'échapper, plus les rires augmentent et raisonnent dans ma tête. Et c'est seulement quand je m'effondre que je me réveille avec une présence à côté de moi qui n'est pas la bienvenue à ce moment précis.

**Retour dans le parc…**

Les trois élèves ne purent bouger pendant encore un bon moment et au bout de ce laps de temps, Hermione et Drago s'écartèrent à une vitesse ahurissante l'un de l'autre laissant entre eux une distance plus que raisonnable. Tous deux confus, ils prirent la parole en même temps et se stoppèrent aussitôt.

C'est ce moment que choisis Neville pour apparaître et se positionner entre les deux. Une fois encore, c'était à lui d'éclaircir le tout. ( Vous avez sûrement remarqué que ne supportant pas de le voir comme un idiot dans les livres et films ,**sauf les derniers, **je lui donne sa chance dans mon histoire).

Mais bien sûr il faut garder quelques détails de sa personnalité qui font que Neville est ce qu'il est. Ainsi, au lieu parler calmement pour que les deux cerveaux à ses côtés comprennent, il bafouilla à peu près ceci.

« -Tout vu…je sais…aura bleue autour de vous…sort attrayant…pas votre faute…raconter à Snape, Dumbledore »

Bien entendu, ni Hermione, ni Drago ne comprirent un seul mot de ce brouillard de vocabulaire.

« -Peux-tu répéter doucement s'il te plaît, au moins pour que l'on comprenne »

Alors ce qui va suivre n'est rien d'autre que la traduction de ce qui est écrit un peu plus haut.

«-Comme quelques précédents après-midi, je suis venu vous rejoindre. J'étais un peu en retard ce qui fait que je suis arrivé en fait, juste au moment où Drago disait qu'Harry et Ginny étaient partis ensemble. Et là, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas mais je vous ai observé tout le temps jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais vu que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire de l'après-midi…

-C'est bon Neville, tu es pardonné le coupa Hermione en voyant qu'il s'en allait dans des excuses interminables loin de l'essentiel.

-Oui merci, enfin bref se reprit-il remarquant le regard glacial de Malfoy. J'en arrive directement au moment où vous vous trouviez près de la forêt. Je suppose que vous vous souvenez de la lumière pâle qui vous a entourée à peine quelques secondes. Oui, et bien, c'était un sort qui peut se lancer d'assez loin sans se faire pour autant remarquer, j'ai lu un livre sur le sujet par hasard s'expliqua t'il en voyant le regard interrogateur de son amie.

Celui-ci par sa couleur bleue très claire est un sort d'attraction. Vous comprenez de quoi il s'agit puisque…enfin…hmm finit-il mal à l'aise en voyant deux paires d'yeux pas du tout réconfortants. Les personnes touchées par cet enchantement ne peuvent rien faire pour le bloquer. Et je n'ai pu intervenir car le briser aurait été néfaste pour vos cerveaux et vous auriez pu avoir des effets secondaires. Et je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous préciser la suite. Je dirai juste qu'il faudrait raconter toute cette histoire au directeur tout de suite. »

Tous les trois d'accords, ils se retrouvèrent vite dans le bureau directorial où cette fois-ci ce fut Drago qui narra l'histoire complète. Jusqu'au moment où le maître des potions arrive.

Hermione d'ailleurs à ce titre fut prise de panique, elle devait aller le voir pour tout lui expliquer en espérant qu'il veuille bien l'écouter.

Albus, conscient de ce fait la rassura en lui disant qu'il allait lui-même le trouver et ensuite revenir avec pour, avec les trois étudiants présents, aller dans la forêt en espérant trouver le coupable ou au moins des indices.

Personne n'eut son mot à dire face à cette décision. Pourtant il y a une personne qui aurait bien contesté, Hermione ne voyait pas de bon œil la visite du directeur à son amant, elle aurait préféré y aller elle-même. Mais en y réfléchissant, avec le directeur, Severus n'aurait pas le choix, il serait obligé de l'écouter, ne pourrait rien dire et surtout le plus important, il le croirait.

Elle attendit donc comme ses amis dans le hall du collège.

**appartements de Snape**

« -Non pas que votre présence me gène, rectification, en faite si elle me dérange. Alors je vous prierai gentiment de bien vouloir sortir d'ici et de revenir en frappant et en attendant une réponse positive de ma part.

-Justement, je serai bien resté ici à vous écouter vider votre rancœur mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps et j'ai besoin de vous. Alors écoutez-moi, Hermione, Neville et Drago sont venus m'expliquer la situation. Pour résumer, celui que nous recherchons dans la forêt a grandement influencé leur acte et si je suis ici, c'est pour vous traîner avec moi et les trois même étudiants à la recherche de cet homme ou de ses traces.

Et je rajouterai que la jeune Granger est aussi mal au point que vous…enfin presque. Vous pouvez marcher ?

-Albus, ne vous foutez pas de moi, ce n'est pas une simple bouteille qui va m'empêcher d'aller choper le fumier qui s'amuse avec Hermione. Mais ne croyez pas que cette histoire est déjà oubliée, je veux les détails et je les aurai. Et j'aurai aussi aimé une petite discussion avec Hermione mais allons au plus pressé alors je vous suis ! »

Enfin la fin de ce chapitre, j'ai commencé quelques lignes du prochain mais il va falloir être patient car les cours reprennent et le niveau augmente, bac de français cette année donc je vais faire ce que je peux comme d'habitude.

_Mais ce serait sympa d'avoir des nouvelles en me disant si vos suivez ma fic ou pas et ce que vous en pensez._

_Merci et à bientôt…_


	5. promenade en forêt

**Chapitre 5 : Promenade en forêt.**

_**Je suis désolée de cette longue attente mais je fais de mon mieux et j'avoue que c'est difficile, j'ai remarqué que je mettais à chaque fois à peu près un mois pour poster, je m'en tiens à ce délai pour le moment et je ne vous promets pas de le baisser car c'est impossible. Vous comprendrez facilement que les cours sont plus importants et passent en premier, or, c'est une année importante donc prenez votre en mal en patience.**_

_**Pour le moment, profitez de ces nouveaux chapitres qui arrivent au compte-gouttes, sachez juste que JAMAIS je n'arrêterai cette fiction avant qu'elle soit finie.**_

_**Voilà pour les explications, sur ce, bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en pensez, merci d'avance. **_

Hermione vit avec soulagement le directeur accompagné de son aimé mais celui-ci ne lui adressa aucun regard durant les consignes d'Albus. Si bien qu'elle apprit juste au moment d'entrer dans la forêt qu'ils allaient former deux groupes et qu'elle allait être avec Snape.

Albus leur répéta les dernières recommandations quand fait que si un groupe trouvait quelque chose ou avait un problème, il devait lancer un patronus ou au moins un filet de lumière pour qu'il puisse être repéré.

Ceci étant dit, il s'engagea avec les deux garçons sans crainte dans la forêt.

Hermione les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus dans son champ de vision et reporta son attention sur son amant qui attendait les bras croisés en la fixant avec des yeux dont rien ne s'échappait, le vide total. Ce dernier fait la dérangea plus qu'autre chose puisque depuis ces vacances, il la laissait voir ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, or là, elle ne savait que faire.

Elle ne voulait pas le mettre en colère mais ne pouvait pas non plus ne rien dire surtout que la dernière fois, ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais termes et ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une semaine, comme des étrangers.

De son côté, Snape attendait toujours, il ne voulait pas parler car il savait que sinon, il allait s'emporter car il était toujours en colère de ne rien savoir. Alors il lui laissa la parole pour qu'elle puisse s'expliquer ce qu'il fallait et ainsi, si ce qu'elle dira serait convaincant, tout serait réglé. Il la croyait déjà d'avance puisqu' Albus ne mentirait jamais sur de tels propos.

Mais voilà, elle ne se décidait pas à ouvrir la bouche et il commençait à perdre patience et espoir. Si finalement, elle lui avouait vouloir en finir avec le « nous » qu'ils formaient suite à ce malentendu, aurait-elle réfléchie et penser qu'elle valait mieux.

Un instant son masque se brisa et Hermione qui relevait la tête à ce moment pu lire sur son visage de la peine, de la tristesse et une douleur intense. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose, elle ne devait pas le laisser sans réponses mais voilà, comme souvent devant le fait accompli qui nous concerne, les mots ne sortent pas et forment une boule dans votre gorge qui vous fait mal au cœur mais qui en fait aussi à la personne à qui étaient destinés ces mots.

Le maître des potions ne voulant pas se laisser abattre en sa présence et en s'étant déjà assez lamenté sur son sort il y a quelques minutes, se détourna et se plongea à son tour dans la sombre forêt.

Il se détourna tout de même pour remarquer que Granger le suivait à bonne distance, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il lui arrive un incident. Elle ne dépendait certes plus de lui en tant que couple, de ce qu'il avait déduit de son silence, mais il restait son professeur et se devait de s'assurer de la sécurité de Tous ses élèves.

Hermione quant à elle, se traitait de tous les noms inimaginables pour avoir gâché cet instant où il lui avait montré assez de confiance pour la laisser s'expliquer mais elle avait tout réduit au néant !

Et elle n'osait s'imaginer les scénarios et les pensées qui pouvaient défiler dans la tête de son amour, elle se sentait mal en sachant qu'il croyait qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Elle voulut entreprendre à plusieurs reprises une conversation ou au moins quelques mots mais elle avait peur d'aggraver la situation.

Même si elle se disait, dans un coin de sa tête que rien ne pouvait être pire que de le laisser dans cet état, de le laisser croire des choses fausses et douloureuses.

Et c'est là aussi qu'elle se demanda où était passé son légendaire courage de sa maison, ne faisait-elle pas défaut à Griffondor en se comportant ainsi ?

Tout au fil de ses pensées, elle ne vit pas son professeur s'arrêter et lui rentra dedans majestueusement. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux par terre. Lui, face au sol et elle, sur lui. Il lui fit signe de se taire et de ne pas bouger en utilisant, disons la manière qu'il utilise pour effrayer ses élèves. Hermione ne broncha donc pas et profita intérieurement de cette position, elle se détendit même ce qui lui valut un regard choqué et puis noir du « matelas » mais elle s'en fichait et resta comme ça en attendant qu'il lui dise qu'elle pouvait se relever.

Et elle espérait dans longtemps…

Cependant, ce ne fut pas Severus qui lui fit relever la tête mais un reflet éblouissant lui arrivant droit dans les yeux.

Elle baissa un moment son visage pour se trouver nez à nez avec celui de son amant. Ils étaient si près qu'il leur aurait seulement fallu remplir ces quelques millimètres qui les séparaient.

Mais étant donné que la malchance s'acharne ces temps-ci sur nos deux tourtereaux, le même reflet qu'il y a à peine trente secondes éblouis cette fois-ci le visage de Snape.

Arrêtant ainsi leur échange au plus grand dam d'Hermione. Son amant lui fit bien comprendre que ce qui avait failli se passer n'était en rien voulu par lui-même en la poussant sur le côté en se relevant comme à son habitude, très dignement, tout au contraire de Granger bien entendu.

Toujours sans un regard, il sortit sa baguette et s'approcha très doucement et va savoir comment il fait sur ce tas de brindilles et de feuilles, très silencieusement.

Hermione resta en arrière au cas où, non pas qu'elle ne soit pas courageuse mais s'il y avait un problème, mieux valait que quelqu'un puisse être en mesure d'envoyer le signal de détresse.

Le maître des potions se rapprocha encore du scintillement jusqu'à se trouver à proximité d'un buisson où se trouvait apparemment l'objet de leur curiosité. Il se pencha, écarta les feuilles et pu distinguer des objets courants dont certains chers, mais il se dit que cela devait sûrement être précieux pour la personne qui les possédait.

Ce raisonnement lui mit d'ailleurs la puce à l'oreille et le confronta à un doute.

Hermione ne voyait rien d'où elle se trouvait, juste le dos de son professeur.

Soudain, après ce qui lui parut une éternité sans bouger ; dans le silence et les ténèbres de la forêt seulement éclairée par une lune presque pleine mais qui produisait quand même une certaine clarté ; Severus lui fit signe d'approcher.

Dès qu'elle vit les objets, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de retrouves ses accessoires uniques à son cœur car seuls souvenirs de ses parents. Elle confirma donc le doute de son compagnon mais aussi ses craintes.

« -Que veux-tu dire ? »

Il tiqua au tutoiement qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis assez longtemps mais daigna tout de même répondre.

« -C'est trop facile. Je veux dire par-là que cela fait un moment, à peu près deux mois, que ces objets ont été volés. Or, ce n'est que ce soir que cet individu qui comme nous le présumions ne se trouvait plus dans la forêt après avoir eu ce qu'il cherchait, réapparaît pour nous jouer un tour digne d'un ensorceleur pour nous séparer. Ensuite, on retrouve ce à quoi nous ne pensions plus, simplement caché dans un buisson et qui plus est, très voire trop près du château pour ne jamais être trouvé. Celui ou celle qui a conçu ce plan est très doué, il nous à tous berné. On est là, à deux au beau milieu de la forêt la plus dangereuse d'Angleterre qui se trouve être depuis peu le QG des mangemorts qui veulent notre peau. Le coup du sortilège n'était là que pour nous forcer à agir sur un coup de tête. Ainsi, nous faisons exactement ce qu'ils voulaient qu'on fasse. Je ne peux qu'apprécier l'intelligence de ce plan, ayant été moi-même un créateur de stratégies pour le Lord. Maintenant, espérons qu'il ne soit pas trop tard et que nous ne soyons pas déjà arriver à la fin de leur plan pour se dépêcher de rentrer en sécurité au château et avertir Albus d'un danger pour qu'il arrête les recherches.

-Je comprends et j'admets aussi que je n'aurai pas fait mieux pour entraîner mes ennemis là où je voulais. Mais je ne vois pas quel est leur but actuel. S'ils avaient voulu nous tuer, ils l'auraient déjà fait.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi la Sang-De-Bourbe » déclara Bellatrix Lestranges.

En effet, elle venait d'arriver avec un groupe d'une vingtaine de fidèles qui entouraient désormais le couple. Un des partisans envoya valser les baguettes des deux proies qui ne purent réagir, deux contre vingt, valait mieux essayer la diplomatie quitte à avoir quelques coups, c'est déjà mieux que le sort fatal/

« -Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez alors ? » Demanda effrontément Hermione.

Ce qui lui valut d'ailleurs un regard noir de son conjoint. Ne comprendra-t-elle jamais quand il faut qu'elle se taise se dit-elle. Car il n'avait franchement pas envie de savoir ce que l'autre folle avait comme idée derrière la tête pour eux. Ils le sauraient bien assez tôt.

« -Pressée de tout savoir Granger ? Ricana Bellatrix.

Alors vu que je ne suis pas particulièrement douée pour la parlote ni pour la patience, je vais faire vite en vous disant le minimum que le Maître veut que vous sachiez. Nous n'allons pas vous tuer, enfin le traître ça dépendra de sa résistance, non toi ma petite, tu vas avoir l'honneur de servir les projets personnels de servir l'allié du seigneur des ténèbres. Finalement, tu as de la chance, tu vas pouvoir aider le camp que tu hais le plus.

-Bella, dépêchons-nous, il ne faudrait pas que le vieux fou arrive sinon notre plan échouera et ce serait dommage vu que nous en sommes au point final. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de subir Ses foudres par ta faute alors emmenons-là et faisons comprendre à l'autre notre colère de le voir servir l'amoureux des Moldus.

-Et bien quel dommage reprit Bellatrix, c'est l'heure des adieux. »

Sur ce, deux mangemorts attrapèrent Hermione et la clouèrent contre un arbre en faisant une barricade de leurs corps pour qu'elle puisse voir son amant recevoir différents sorts qu'elle supposait de magie noire puisqu'elle ne les connaissait pas.

Mais elle détourna bien vite les yeux ne voulant pas le voir souffrir encore une fois par sa faute. Lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus rien, elle jeta un coup d'œil et juste avant que ses gardes transplanent avec elle, elle croisa le regard de douleur et de culpabilité de son amour.

Et malheureusement pour notre couple, ce n'est que lorsque les derniers fidèles furent partis que Dumbledore arriva pour voir son ex-espion et presque fils fermer les yeux pour se laisser envahir par la noirceur.

Cela arrive trop souvent depuis que sa couverture ait été brisée se dit douloureusement le Grand Sorcier.

« -Où est- Hermione ? » Drago et Neville avaient posé la question en même temps.

Et ils n'eurent pour réponse qu'un seul regard las et découragé de leur directeur.

Celui-ci entreprit de porter l'homme qui était précieux à son âme et cœur directement dans ses bras et de se diriger vers l'infirmerie d'un pas lourd suivie religieusement de ses deux élèves confus…

_Enfin !!! J'ai réussi à boucler ce chapitre ce soir en regardant le précieux match de rugby France/Nouvelle Zélande :D France en demi/finale !!!!! hi_

_Dites-moi toujours si ça vaut la peine que je me tue à écrire ces chapitres_

_En tout cas, je peux vous dire que les problèmes de ces deux-là sont loin d'être résolus mais vous en saurez beaucoup plus sur cet « inconnu » désormais « allié »_

_A bientôt…_


	6. Confiance en soi

**CHAPITRE 6 : Confiance en soi**

Voici enfin un chapitre assez barbant j'avoue pour ces vacances scolaires car pas beaucoup d'action mais il en faut et vaut mieux cela que rien, n'est-ce pas ! Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire car ça sert à rien de m'excuser de mon retard, j'ai déjà tout expliqué.

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

POV Snape 

J'ouvre les yeux et le blanc envahit avec force ma tête, je referme tout de suite mes yeux pour entendre quelqu'un à mes côtés essayer de maîtriser son rire. Je fais un nouvel essai plus concluant puisque la personne qui se moque de ma sensibilité au jour n'est autre que le célèbre Albus Dumbledore qui a la faculté de trouver toujours quelque chose d'amusant dans des pires moments.

« -Comment allez-vous mon cher ?

-Je pensais juste prendre un abonnement pour l'infirmerie, peut-être cela m'évitera-t-il de vous déranger à chaque fois.

-Je vais y penser mais sachez qu'un ami comme vous ne me dérangerait jamais ! »

Je le regarde attentivement, il ne m'avait jamais interpellé avec cette notification « ami », peut-être qu'il faut voir les personnes proches de nous sur le point de disparaître pour remarquer à quel point on y était attaché. C'est ce que l'on dit en tout cas. Je n'aurai pas du penser à cela, maintenant le brouillard qui entourait mon cerveau se dissipe et mes souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé il y a…

«-Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

-Vous êtes restés inconscient toute la nuit et vous avez dormi toute la matinée. »

Alors, je me rappelle très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, et de mon erreur, et quelle erreur ! J'aurais du faire le premier pas, j'aurais du l'inciter à parler, j'aurais du la protéger. Je n'aurais pas du la laisser se débrouiller pour les explications surtout que je les connaissais, je n'aurais pas du remettre mon masque de parfait salaud en sa présence, je n'aurais pas du laisser ces fumiers de mangemorts l'emmener.

Après tout cela, je ne sais même pas si elle m'en veut, si elle me hait ou si elle m'aime et je ne sais même pas si elle est en vie.

Et ce n'est seulement maintenant que je me préoccupe de ce qu'elle ressent elle de notre « séparation » de ces quelques jours.

Voldemort a bien joué ses pions, tout ça pour une simple vengeance, et de moi en plus, pas d'Hermione. C'est juste une sang-de-bourbe pour lui, rien qui ne le gène. Mais il a fallu qu'on se mette ensemble et c'est cela qui fait que l'on en est là à présent. Moi à l'infirmerie en sécurité et elle, sûrement dans un cachot en grand danger si ce n'est pas trop tard.

« -Ne vous rabaissez pas ainsi Severus ! »

C'est Albus qui me rappelle à l'ordre, je suis presque sûr qu'il a pu intercepter mes pensées car mes barrières mentales sont abaissées au maximum.

« -Prouvez-moi le contraire de ce que je dis alors, n'est-ce pas ma faute tout ce qui est arrivé ?

-Non pour la simple et bonne raison que vous la rendiez heureuse, en ces temps de guerre, c'est rare de voir une personne sourire et vous, vous avec non seulement fait sourire Hermione mais aussi, vous lui permettez de vivre en toute sincérité.

-Ce qui fait qu'elle est désormais la cible du seigneur des ténèbres.

-C'est là que vous vous trompez, j'étais assez loin de vous certes dans la forêt mais l'indiscrétion de ces mangemorts nous a permis de vous retrouvez rapidement et j'ai aussi pu entendre une partie de leur conversation. Voldemort n'en a pas après Miss Granger, c'était juste une monnaie d'échange pour rallier à lui une autre personne.

-Si vous voulez me rassurer, c'est raté, qui vous dit qu'il n'est pas autant voire plus dangereux que le seigneur des ténèbres lui-même.

-Personne, en effet, mais cela laisse place à l'espoir.

-De toute façon, dans la cas où il ne lui ferait pas de mal, je crois que je lui en ai assez fait vous ne croyez-pas !

-Que voulez-vous dire par-là ?

-Vous savez très bien où je veux en venir, lorsque vous êtes partis avec les deux gamins dans la forêt, Hermione et moi avons attendu un moment. Surtout moi en fait, je voulais qu'elle m'explique mais elle n'a pas parlé. Et j'ai pris ça pour un aveu, si elle ne voulait pas me le dire, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas m'avouer que ce ne la dérangeait pas. Alors je suis parti, en m'assurant tout de même qu'elle me suivait, en la regardant dans les yeux et en lui montrant ce que j'avais compris : elle ne m'aimait plus. Nous ne nous somme plus parlés depuis et peut-être que je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de m'excuser. Je suis beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, j'aurais du savoir ce qu'il aurait fallu faire mais j'étais brisé par ce que je croyais.

Je me dis maintenant que je ne la mérite peut-être pas et que si je n'avais pas cédé au départ, elle serait en train de rire avec ses amis à dire des méchancetés sur mon compte.

-Je vous ai laissé finir car il fallait que vous sortiez tout ce que vous ressentez, maintenant, laisse-moi te prouver que tu vaut plus que cela Severus Snape »

Severus releva la tête rapidement à l'entente du tutoiement, il pu voir alors le sourire radieux de Dumbledore content de son effet.

Et celui-ci en profita aussi pour faire passer mentalement des souvenirs, les siens mais qui concernaient le couple.

On pouvait les voir à un moment se tenir la mais en s'assurant que personne ne les voyait. Une autre fois, ils s'embrassaient au beau milieu d'un couloir désert. Ou même dans un autre, ils se souriaient tout simplement mais un sourire rempli de promesses. Chaque image qui défilait reflétait le parfait bonheur entre ces deux-là.

Et enfin, en dernier, le moment où Drago et Hermione s'embrasse avec cette lueur bleuâtre qui les entoure ; souvenir donné volontiers par Neville.

« -Pourquoi m'avoir montré ce dernier souvenir ?

-Car je sais que vous vouliez savoir alors quel est le meilleur moyen que de le voir. Je suppose que vous avez remarqué l'enchantement.

-Oui bien sûr, d'une puissance magique importante d'ailleurs, mais vous ne pensez pas qu'en me montrant cela, mon accentuez encore plus mes fautes. Et en plus vous brisez ce mince espoir qu'il est de ne pas faire de mal Hermione, celui qui la possède est très puissant plus que moi déjà.

-Vous vous sous-estimez encore, vous n'avez pas encore pris conscience de la totalité de pouvoir. L'amour mon cher vous les montrera quand le moment sera venu. »

Je préfère ne rien répondre car je sais que jamais je n'arriverai à le faire changer d'avis au sujet de cet amour, personne n'a jamais réussi en fait.

« -Et si je vous ai montré tous ces souvenirs y compris le dernier, c'est simple. Elle était heureuse avec vous, vous avez pu le remarquer, elle arborait un sourire étincelant à vos côtés. Tandis que face à cette lueur malsaine qui l'entoure, elle est déboussolée et triste, mais ce n'est pas de votre fait, c'est celle de cette personne inconnue pour le moment.

-Je ne sais pas Albus, tout ce que vous dites est beau mais est-ce la vérité ?

-C'est en tout cas plus vrai que vos états d'âmes, je vais vous laisser vous reposer encore un peu, je voulais m'assurer que vous ne feriez pas quelque chose de regrettable à votre réveil si vous vous étiez retrouvé seul.

-Vous me connaissez trop professeur, trop bien pour ma santé mentale. Je suis d'accord avec vous pour me reposer mais je veux et vous ne m'en empêcherez pas, retourner dans la forêt dès demain matin pour trouver des traces qu'ils auraient pu laisser. Et peut-être même qu'ils y sont encore ou du moins, notre parfait inconnu.

-Vous voyez que vous avez retrouvé l'espoir, vous ne parleriez pas ainsi sinon.

-C'est votre influence néfaste Albus.

-Et vous gardez tout de même votre marque de fabrication, le sarcasme.

-Allez vous en vieux fou. »

J'attends que la porte claque pour me dire qu'il avait raison, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait s'il n'avait pas été là à mon réveil.

Cela m'avait manqué nos discussions, mais bien entendu, pour rien au monde, je ne le lui dirai. C'est bien pour cela que j'ai attendu qu'il parte n'étant pas sûr à cent pour cent des mes capacités d'occlumencie.

Mais je vais me reposer un peu et je pourrai ainsi renouveler mes barrières mentales.

Je vois l'infirmière qui approche, je fais semblant de dormir ou j'accepte d'avaler ces maudites potions ?

-Vous pensez trop fort mon cher patient se moque-t-elle. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que j'ai la possibilité de savoir ce que vous pensez. »

Je ne dis rien mais mon regard parle pour moi.

Même si l'effet attendu n'était pas qu'elle se moque encore plus de moi.

Sur ce, je ferme les yeux et la laisse faire son travail, c'est à dire changer une nouvelle fois mes bandages, je n'ai pas envie de regarder car d'un j'ai l'habitude et de deux, je sens déjà assez la douleur pour regarder ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Je me vengerai bien assez tôt.

Je laisse cette fois-ci des souvenirs heureux de notre couple, comme ceux qu'Albus m'a montrés, envahir mon esprit et m'endors un sourire de bonheur mais aussi déterminé aux lèvres. Je la retrouverai, j'en suis sûr !

POV Hermione 

Un gant humide sur mon front me réveille, j'ouvre les yeux pour apercevoir un homme, magnifique je dois avouer. Il me sourit, serait-ce l'homme inconnu qui me recherche ? Non cela ne peut être lui, il a l'air si pur qu'il nous donnerait envie de l'enlacer et de le protéger.

Je regarde autour de moi, des arbres, des buissons, des plantes, des fleurs partout. Je suppose que nous somme dans une forêt, mais dans laquelle je ne saurais dire, on pourrait être dans la forêt interdite comme dans la forêt amazonienne.

Je remarque que je trouve tout de même un peu en hauteur, et ce n'est qu'après cette réflexion que je comprend que nous sommes dans une cabane construite dans un arbre. En plus, ce n'est pas le fruit de la magie, je me demande si c'est cet homme qui l'a faite. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas franchement, je le vois bien à l'œuvre avec de la sueur ruisselant sur son corps.

Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de penser à ça maintenant ! On t'a enlevée et tu ne sais même pas si Severus est en vie que tu te trouve déjà un autre amant.

J'ai honte, j'espère qu'il va bien, je sais qu'il m'aime et il sait que je l'aime, je l'ai vu dans son dernier regard qu'il ait pu me porté.

Je sais aussi que je peux compter sur lui pour me rechercher activement.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer, quoi de plus normal, mais je ne peux pas non plus cacher l'idée qu'il ne viendra peut-être pas, qu'on ne se reverra peut-être plus jamais.

L'homme en face de moi me regarde attentivement, il me déshabille du regarde plus précisément, il essuie une larme sur ma joue, me dit quelque chose et cela a pour effet de m'endormir.

Je revois alors les souvenirs de Severus et moi ensemble, heureux et l'homme qui m'a fait endormir peut voir sur mon visage un sourire de bonheur mais aussi déterminé.

Je reverrai mon amour et nous vivrons ensemble comme avant.

Voilà !!! Fini pour le chapitre bien sûr, la suite arrivera quand elle arrivera mais je maintiens que je ne dépasse pas un mois pour poster. Si vous avez de la chance et que j'ai fini mes devoirs, vous en aurez un autre pour bientôt qui lui va porter cette fois-ci sur Hermione principalement au contraire de celui-ci.

Merci de m'avoir lu et si l'envie vous prend de me faire un petit coucou, ça sera avec plaisir.

A bientôt…


	7. Mauvaise réponse

**Chapitre 7 : Mauvaise réponse.**

Me voilà enfin, un mois après…comme toujours…(Et pile en plus) 

_Comme dit précédemment, ce chapitre comportera plus le perso d'Hermione et de l'inconnu que sur Severus._

_Et je vous le dis déjà, vous allez en savoir beaucoup plus sur ce mystérieux personnage dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_J'avoue que c'est assez complexe et je rajoute aussi que vous ne comprendrez peut-être pas tout sur cette personne car elle est compliquée et je vais mettre du temps à vous la décrire._

_Peut-être, qui sait, je ferai un seul chapitre sur lui…_

_En tout cas, je vais désormais inclure dans ma fic ses pensées et ses souvenirs donc attendez-vous à des flashs back._

_Voilà, tout ça pour dire que la fic bouge et que cela va être encore plus difficile à écrire sans tout embrouiller ; donc soutenez-moi_

_Bonne lecture… !_

POV Hermione 

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux pour la deuxième fois, je remarque que je me trouve toujours dans une sorte de cabane de Tarzan (NDA : c'est une née moldue, ne l'oubliez pas). Je me rappelle, malgré la brume dans mon cerveau, la journée précédente et je ne peux empêcher mes yeux de se remplir de larmes, mon trembler de peur…ou de froid. Et là, j'ai vraiment peur car je viens juste de m'apercevoir que je ne porte qu'une longue robe blanche assez transparente et sans sous-vêtement en plus ! Je m'imagine avec effroi que c'est cet homme qui m'a changé, je pris Merlin que non, que c'est une de ses amies, servantes ou femmes, que sais-je encore, pas lui !

« -Je suis désolé de devoir vous décevoir mais c'est bel et bien moi qui vous aie changé n'ayant ni servantes ni femmes. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez pas à rougir, ni êtes à plaindre. Vous êtes magnifique… tout comme elle l'état. » Il avait fini sa phrase dans un murmure.

Hermione, trop choquée suite à cet phrase n'avait donc pas entendu la dernière remarque de son hôte imposé. Elle reprit tout de même assez vite contenance et lui demanda, non pas la première chose qui lui passait par la tête (on parle d'Hermione Granger quand même) mais une chose primordiale si elle pouvait s'en sortir à bon compte.

« -Comment vous appelez-vous ? Si bien sûr, vous daignez me répondre.

-Je vois que votre amant a déteint sur vous même si maintenant, je ne risque plus grand chose de ce côté-là .

-Je vous interdis de parler ainsi de lui, vous aurez l'air bien malin quand il sera ne face de vous !

-Vous ! M'interdire quelque chose ! Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en position de m'ordonner quoi que ce soit.

Mais je vais passer pour cette fois, seulement pour cette fois, alors je vous conseille vivement de ne pas aller trop loin. Sinon, je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas vous donner mon nom car de toute façon, vous ne pourrez le dire à personne. Mais ça aussi, vous le verrez en tant voulu, ce n'est pas encore l'heure des explications.

Je me nomme donc Saëdril, je fais partie d'un race d'elfe noir.

-Pardon ?!

-Je suis sûr que vous en connaissez un rayon là-dessus mais je vais tout de même vous éclairer un peu.

Je ne vous raconterai pas mes origines en détails, vous saurez ainsi le strict nécessaire pour débuter. Je descends d'une grande lignée de nobles seigneurs moldus, ceux-ci avaient pour tradition de prendre pour épouse la femme la plus belle et la plus intelligente mais surtout la plus étrange de leurs contrées. Ainsi un de mes ancêtres pris pour épouse une sorcière tout comme vous quoique peut-être moins puissante à l'époque. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, chaque homme de ma famille avait pour habitude de prendre la plus puissante des sorcières de leur temps, avec un physique attrayant ou non. Tout ce qui les intéressait était le pouvoir brute. Ceci pour régner en maître et satisfaire leur avidité humaine. En ces temps-ci, épouser une sorcière était considéré comme un acte à l'encontre de la justice puisqu'elles étaient destinées au bûcher, mes ancêtres ne se gênaient pas. D'ailleurs, personne n'avait le courage de se révolter surtout en sachant l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs qui se développaient rapidement et dont elles n'hésitaient pas à se servir pour satisfaire leurs époux. Elle leur devait la vie alors pour elle, rien n'était assez pour les remercier.

Cela dura une longue période mais tout règne à une fin. Un beau jour, des créatures survenues d'on ne sait où avaient décidé de s'en prendre à leur royaume. Ils ont grâce à leur charme, puisque c'était des elfes, asservit toute la population à part les nobles. Même la magie des sorcières n'était pas assez puissante pour les détruire tous et il en était de même dans l'autre sens, la magie des elfes n'était pas supérieure à celle des sorciers.

Ainsi, un pacte fut proclamée, le dernier fils des maîtres des lieux se verrait épouser la dernière des filles des elfes. Le mariage eut lieu et un unique enfant naquit de cette union. Cependant, les elfes précisèrent bien entendu leur particularité de faire partie de la race noire, celle de la magie noire, bien après la naissance du nouveau né. Ne pouvant plus revenir en arrière, l'enfant grandit possédant en lui toute la puissance des deux magies réunies, toute l'intelligence des deux races et surtout une beauté inqualifiable.

Cette histoire me fut contée par Voldemort lorsque j'eus atteint ma majorité, il m'a alors appris à me servir de ces trois dons que cette alliance m'a donnés.

-Vous voulez dire que c'est vous l'enfant ?

-En effet. Maintenant que vous en savez un peu plus sur moi, je vais vous faire une offre/

-Je ne négocierai jamais avec vous, cracha Hermione pas tellement en confiance.

-De toute façon, que vous l'acceptiez ou pas, cela ne changera pas grand chose, juste que la manière dont je vous traiterais sera beaucoup plus violente si vous refusez.

-En quoi vous suis-je utile précisément ? Demanda-t-elle méfiante ?

-Vous le saurez en tant voulu, sachez juste que je ne suis pas homme à accepter qu'on lui refuse quoi que ce soit.

Je vous propose de devenir mon épouse et de créer comme l'on fait mes ancêtres, un enfant unique qui aura l'ensemble de nos capacités. J'ai besoin d'un fils pour reprendre mon flambeau.

-Jamais ! Vous m'entendez ! Jamais je ne vous permettrai de me toucher. Je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre au monde un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres. Vous n'obtiendrez jamais cela de moi !

-Malheureusement pour vous, je l'obtiendrai, je vous ai prévenu pourtant que je n'accepterai pas de refus. Vous allez souffrir ma belle et pendant que vous allez me supplier de vous relâcher, je ferai comme si je n'entendais rien. Je vous raconterai même si vous criez assez fort pourquoi je vous ais choisi vous et pas une autre. »

Hermione, complètement effrayée cette fois-ci par le changement d'humeur et les propos de cet homme qu'elle savait désormais très dangereux, essaya de s'enfuir par l'échelle qui était la seule issue possible. Mais elle fut vite arrêtée par deux bras puissants qui la soulevèrent sans douceur pour la jeter par terre et la bloquer. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger et Saëdril jubilait de la voir ainsi soumise, sans défense et à sa merci.

Cependant, il avait trop attendu pour bâcler le travail, il prendrait son temps sachant que personne ne la retrouverait ici, si près mais pourtant si loin de tous.

Il reporta son attention sur Hermione et pris d'un élan soudain, il l'embrassa.

Choquée, Granger ne bougea pas mais ne laissa pas non plus l'accès libre à l'elfe.

Celui-ci déterminé recommença mais plus violemment cette fois et il prit plaisir à retrouver cette bouche qui l'avait tant manqué.

Ne prenant pas en compte les gémissements et les pleurs de sa proie, il l'endormit comme la première fois avec une poudre de sa composition.

Il la regarda encore u moment essayant de chasser les souvenirs qui essayaient en vain de remonter à la surface.

Ce n'était pas le moment, il savait qu'il allait devoir les affronter et en faire part à sa prisonnière mais pas maintenant, non, pas encore.

Retour à Poudlard.

Tout le monde avait mis son cœur et ses forces à l'ouvrage toute la journée mais au moment du rassemblement, rien de nouveau.

Toujours rien.

Ses amis étaient plus qu'inquiets, les professeurs désespéraient et un en particulier.

Le seul qui n'avait pas pu participer aux recherches à cause son état était en ce moment même anéanti.

Malgré la conversation qu'il avait à son réveil avec Albus, les remords et la culpabilité ne le lâchaient pas. Il était un brin rassuré de savoir que presque toute l'école présente en ces fins de vacances mettait tout en œuvre pour la retrouver.

Mais voilà , les cours allaient recommencer et Dumbledore lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il avait intérêt de se reprendre. Facile à dire mais il n'était pas sur d'être capable de redevenir comme avant sans Hermione à ses côtés. Certes, il ne fallait pas mélanger vie professionnelle et personnelle mais c'est ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait puisqu' Hermione n'est encore qu'une élève.

Mais peut-être que justement, les cours et les problèmes de tous les jours ainsi que la présence de ses élèves l'aideraient à penser à autre chose la journée.

Il décida d'aller faire acte de présence à la réunion des professeurs pour la reprise des cours, réunion à laquelle il n'assistait presque jamais sauf si c'était vraiment important/

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, la plupart des enseignants étaient déjà présents et discutaient ensemble. Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent. Albus le salua :

« -On ne s'attendait pas à vous voir ici Severus, nous qui pensions que vous étiez allergique à ce genre de réunion. Mais installez-vous donc, votre place vous attendait désespérément. »

Et les autres recommencèrent à discuter, certains d'entre eux vinrent même lui demander ce qu'il pensait de tel ou untel.

Il remarqua qu'ils étaient plus sociables et sympathiques qu'avant à son égard, à moins que ce ne soit lui. Du fait de sa relation avec Hermione, il devait bien avouer qu'il s'était adouci et que par dessus tout, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Pour son amante, il se dit qu'il n'allait pas se laisser abattre. Il allait donc jouer à son jeu favorisespionnerpour retrouver la trace de sa bien aimée et la sortit de là.

Qu'importe le temps qu'il mettrait, dès lors qu'il savait qu'elle ne risquait pas la mort, il la retrouverait.

C'est ainsi qu'il prit part de lui-même aux conversations sous l'œil protecteur de son père d âme, Albus Dumbledore.

Cependant, il ne savait pas que le temps ne jouait pas en sa faveur et qu'il fallait qu'il se dépêche si le monde voulait survivre.

Mais il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache peut-être pas cela, à coup sûr, s'il le savait, trop pressé, il perdrait du temps et le monde serait condamné.

Tout repose sur lui à présent et sur Hermione qui allait devoir tenir le plus longtemps possible hors des filets de notre elfe noir encore inconnu en grande partie.

Alors ?! L'histoire avance et vous en savez plus comme promis sur Saëdril, même si ce n'est rien sur l'ensemble

_L'histoire va se durcir comme vous avez pu le remarquer donc je vous préviens qu'il y aura des scènes assez violentes maintenant. (Dans quelles histoires ou films n'y en t-il pas de nos jours ?)_

_Je vous préviens juste, rien de dramatique mais pensez aux âmes sensibles de toute façon, j'ai changé le rating._

_Merci et à bientôt…_


	8. rancunes

**Chapitre 8 : Rancunes**

_Alors tout d'abord, avant de commencer ce chapitre, je tiens à vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël et une nouvelle année riche en bouleversements positifs._

_Je vais re-préciser ce que j'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent : dès lors, cette fic va être plus sombre et il va falloir vous attendre à lire des scènes pas très très guillerette du tout, plutôt le contraire. Vous voici encore une fois prévenu, je ne vais pas me répéter dans chaque chapitre, maintenant que c'est dit à vous d'en prendre compte._

_Saëdril se trouve être une personne pas du tout sympathique, d'où le fait de ses prochains actes, cependant, ce n'est pas de la méchanceté gratuite (cette précision est surtout pour les admis), il a en effet des raisons (bonnes ou pas selon le point de vue) de les faire._

_Maintenant que je vous ai fait mon discours habituel barbant, voici la suite de ma fiction qui je l'espère sera à la hauteur de vos attentes( si vous en avez…)_

**Pov Snape**

Enfin, c'est la rentrée, certes les élèves diraient le contraire : déjà, c'est la rentrée. Mais pour notre maître des potions, c'était plutôt un soulagement, il allait ; espérait-il ; pouvoir chasses ses pensées mélodramatiques en se défoulant, comme il en avait l'habitude avant le « départ » d'Hermione, sur ses élèves.

Le train allait bientôt arriver et le château serait encore une fois rempli en quelques secondes d'enfants d'âges très diverses. Et avec eux, le bruit aussi ferait son grand retour.

Le premier cours de potion se déroulerait l'après-midi avec la classe du trio d'or ainsi que celle de Serdaigle. Normalement, tout devrait bien se passer, sauf peut-être du côté des Griffondors qui ont après ces sept années toujours du mal à comprendre d'un seul coup ce qu'on leur dit, ou du moins ce que Snape leur dit.

Bref, nous voici dans cette classe et le professeur, pour changer, donne les instructions, laisse les élèves se débrouiller tout en les surveillant pour ne pas qu'il arrive un malheur.

La moitié du cours passé, aucun accident n'était encore arrivé, seulement ce qui agaçait Severus, c'était les incessants chuchotements entre les élèves, même ceux de Serdaigle s'y mettaient. Et pour le moment, s'il n'avait encore rien dit, c'est parce que le sujet de tous ces bavardages était le même : La disparition d'Hermione. Et comme leur relation était connue de tous, il y avait là une raison de plus pour les élèves d'en parler dans Son cours.

Mais, ayant une patience limitée, il en était à bout et décida d'intervenir ne sachant pas où cette histoire mènerait encore.

« -Si la préparation de votre potion ne vous occupe pas assez à votre goût, vous viendrez chercher avec moi les ingrédients qui la composent dans la forêt interdite ce soir. Pour ceux que ça ne tente pas, je vous conseille vivement de baisser votre tête sur votre livre et de suivre les instructions sans un mot. Je ne veux plus voir une seule tête lever ni aucun mot franchir vos lèvres d'ici la fin du cours, c'est à dire, dans une heure ! »

Les Serdaigles, non désireux de perdre des points ou de se balader cette nuit se firent tout de suite plus petits. Quant aux Griffondors, cette tirade leur avait simplement donné l'occasion d'ouvrir leurs bouches et surtout celle du Survivant qui rappelons-le accepte sans vraiment avoir le choix la relation entre le « mangemort » et « la fille innocente ». Il va donc en profiter de l'absence de son amie, qu'il a failli perdre, pour blesser Snape là où ça fait mal. Pour une fois en sept ans, il a de quoi se venger en pouvant jouer sur la seule faiblesse connue de tous de son professeur honni.

« -Finalement vous avez réussi votre mission, n'est-ce pas Snape, vous avez séduit Hermione d'une quelconque façon pour ensuite pouvoir la livrer à Voldemort ! Votre satisfaction est-elle aussi grande que vous l'avez imaginé ?

-Potter, votre dernière erreur ne vous a pas suffit, n'est-ce pas vous qui avez failli causer sa perte ? N'est-ce pas vous qui l'avez délaissé ? Si comme vous dites j'ai réussi à la charmer, c'est grâce à vous !

D'ailleurs, encore une fois vos paroles dépassent votre compréhension, quel est votre but Potter en disant cela ? Amener les autres à me mettre la faute de la disparition d'Hermione sur le dos ? Vous visez haut Potter, à la même hauteur que votre célébrité n'est-ce pas !

-Mais ce que personne ne sait Snape, c'est que le jour où elle a disparu, vous vous êtes disputés non ? Que lui aviez-vous fait ce jour-là ? Avait-elle compris vos faux sentiments, votre vrai côté, celui des mangemorts !

-Potter, je ne permettrais personne dans cette classe et surtout pas vous de me juger, vous croyez me connaître ? Et bien allez dès maintenant faire une petite visite au directeur et expliquez-lui ce qu'il vient de se passer, je suis sûr qu'il vous remettra les idées en place. Et n'essayait même pas de mentir, il le prendrait mal, sachant qu'il est toujours Déçu de votre comportement de la dernière fois !

-Je vous le ferai payer un jour, je vous assure !

-Et bien on verra quand le moment sera venu, sortez maintenant, après tout ce ne sera que la deuxième fois que je vois envoie chez le directeur, et qui plus est, pour la même faute. Voici quelque chose en plus en commun avec votre géniteur, vous ne retenez rien des leçons que l'on vous donne. »

Harry, sur le point de s'en aller juste après sa dernière réplique s'arrêta net en entendant celle de son professeur. Il savait qu'il était aller trop loin, encore une fois, il n'arrive pas à se retenir quand Hermione n'est pas là, et il a besoin que sa haine soit dirigée contre quelqu'un qu'il peut attaquer directement, soit Snape.

En entendant donc la comparaison entre lui et son père, il se retourna et fixa Severus avec une haine extrêmement forte. Et sans qu'il ne se maîtrise, son corps pris le dessus sur son esprit et il utilisa la méthode moldue pour envoyer Snape au tapis, toute sa rage étant passée dans son poing.

La maître des potions surprit ne put esquiver et se retrouver vite fait, bien fait par terre à demi-sonné et se demandant d'où Potter tirait une telle force.

Quant aux élèves personne ne bougea, trop choqués par ce qui venait de se produire, seul Neville e Drago réagirent au bout d'un moment en soutenant leur professeur et en ordonnant à Harry d'aller au bureau directoriale sans faire d'autres histoires.

Celui-ci ne dit rien et s'exécuta comme un automate, ne revenant pas lui-même de ce qu'il avait fait, il avait bel et bien frappée un professeur, certes c'était celui qu'il détestait mais n'empêche, c'était un professeur quand même. Cette fois-ci, il allait sûrement être renvoyé à même pas six mois de ses aspics.

Tout à ses réflexion, il était déjà arrivé devant la statue, il donna le mot de passe et s'attendit à l'avance d'un sermon à la Dumbledore, c'est à dire celui où vous avez envie de rentrer sous terre. Mais prenant sons courage de Griffon, il entra et commença son récit en n'omettant aucun détails, peut-être que le directeur pourrait l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Dans la salle de potion, le calme était revenu, seule la marque du poing sur la figure de Snape indiquait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. D'ailleurs, il laissa le reste du temps de cours libre à ses élèves, il ne pouvait décemment pas faire cours ainsi et il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il prit donc le chemin de ses appartements où il était sûr qu'Albus viendrait le voir après que Potter eut été le voir.

Il profita donc de ce temps de repos pour prendre quelques potions qui feraient disparaître déjà la douleur. Les marques, par contres étant que superficielles, resteraient un petit moment. Assez pour que Potter en fasse son exploit.

Le directeur n'étant toujours pas là, il décida de s'allonger sur son lit pour réfléchir. De toute façon, Dumbledore frappait toujours avant d'entrer, il l'entendrait donc.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'il s'endormirait.

Et bien sûr, c'est à ce moment là que le directeur décida de frapper à la porte, n'obtenant aucun réponse et connaissant le caractère de son employé, il rentra accompagné qui plus est d'Harry, qui lui n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être là vu sa tête.

Voyant le salon vide, le directeur alla voir dans les autres pièces, toutes vides, il ne lui en restait qu'une …. Celle ou l'élu avait décidé d'ouvrir sans permission.

C'est ainsi que nos deux visiteurs découvrirent Snape qui, vous le pensez-bien aurez aimé à ce moment-là réduire en bouillie les deux visiteurs. Mais étant toujours endormi, il n'en pensa rien.

Albus indiqua à Harry de l'attendre dans le salon pendant qu'il réveillait son professeur, faisant cela, il remarqua rapidement la marque visible du coup que Severus avait reçu.

Notre maître potion se sentit revenir à la réalité, mais pas tout seul, on l'avait aidé, il ouvrit un œil et eut la désagréable surprise qu'Albus l'ait trouvé endormi. Il se leva bien vite non sans jeter un regard noir au directeur, ce à quoi celui-ci répondit pas un sourire malicieux.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre et Snape fut disons, assez choqué de voir l'élu dans son salon et en plus, sur son fauteuil. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer un regard équivoque qui fit tout de suite lever Harry de son fauteuil.

« -Severus, si j'ai fait venir Harry ici, c'est pour avoir une petite conversation tous les trois, cela fait la deuxième fois que ce genre de chose se passe, nous savons tous que votre animosité est grande mais au point qu'Harry en vienne aux mains, je ne peux m'y résoudre sans explications profondes.

-Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse monsieur le directeur, ce n'est pas moi qui ne sait pas contrôler mes émotions ! Demandez plutôt au gamin…

-Je ne suis pas un enfant… »Il baissa vite le regard de gène mais il continua tout de même, il avait des choses à dire et il fallait qu'elles sortent.

« -Sna..Professeur Snape, je suis désolé encore une fois de vous avoir tenu tête mais si vous ne me provoquiez pas, cela serait plus facile pour moi de me contrôler.

-Certes Potter, mais dites-moi, vous ais-je dans mon cours d'aujourd'hui provoqué ?

-Non, je ne crois pas, et c'est justement ça qui me préoccupe monsieur le directeur, depuis quelques temps, je suis toujours en colère contre quoi que ce soit. Tout à l'heure quand je vous ai frappé professeur Snape, je ne me contrôlais plus, je savais que je ne devais pas le faire…

-Mais vous l'avez fait Potter et j'aurais justement espéré que vous étiez assez intelligent pour ne pas le faire.

-Quelques fois, lorsque je suis seul, j'entends une voix qui me parle, qui me dicte ce que je dois faire.

-Depuis quand entends-tu cette voix Harry ?

-Depuis qu'Hermione et le professeur Snape sont ensemble.

-Albus, vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'Il serait capable de faire ça ?

-Et pourtant, Voldemort déteste l'amour à un point inimaginable et qu'il ait perdu un de ses meilleurs mangemorts/espion à cause de cet amour doit le mettre dans une rage folle tant qu'il ne vous aura pas.

-Excusez-moi professeurs, mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

-Vois-tu Harry, tu nous dit que cette voix à commencé à se faire entendre depuis que ton ami et Severus sont ensemble, je pense que Voldemort se sert de toi par le biais de ta cicatrice pour s'en prendre à eux.

-Comment puis-je faire pour l'en empêcher ? Je vais devoir reprendre des cours d'Occlumencie avec le professeur Snape, n'est-ce pas ?

-Albus, je pense aussi qu'il faudrait qu'il reprenne ses cours, mais pas avec moi, vous pouvez très bien vous en chargez, il fera le reste tout seul s'il ne veut pas mettre en danger ses amis.

Quant à moi Albus, j'aimerai vous demander une faveur, laissez-moi partir à la recherche d'Hermione, vous voyez bien que je ne peux enseigner en sachant qu'elle cours un grand danger !

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous refuser cela Severus même si je suis tout à fait contre. Harry, je t'enseignerai ce que tu dois savoir et toi Severus, fais bien attention à toi et ramène-la-nous. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, envoie-moi un hibou et je t'aiderai, tu vas d'ailleurs prendre fumseck avec toi, il te sera d'une grande aide.

-Merci Albus, merci de me faire confiance et je vous assure que je ne reviendrai pas sans elle. Maintenant si cette discussion est finie, j'aimerai pouvoir me préparer.

-Bien entendu, viens Harry, nous allons discuter des tes horaires.

-Oui, attendez professeur Snape…euh, je voulais m'excuser pour le coup de poing et vous souhaiter bonne chance pour le reste. »

Severus ne répondit rien mais fit un signe de tête comme quoi il acceptait les excuses. Il prépara tout de suite certaines potions qui pourraient lui servir, quelques affaires de rechanges et il alla par la suite se reposer.

Il partirait cette nuit…avec fumseck qui cognait à sa fenêtre.

**Pov Hermione**

Une fois encore, elle se réveille doucement et le cerveau entourée de nuages. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'est plus dans la cabane, elle est accrochée les bras et jambes écartées sur une croix en bois.

Des moustiques viennent la piquer de partout.

Le vent fait bouger les arbres immenses de façon dangereuses.

Elle panique mais se retint de crier, elle ne veut pas attirer les bêtes aux alentours, car elle sait qu'il y en a.

Elle se sent seule. Elle a peur…peur de mourir.

« -Doucement la jolie, ne pleure pas, je t'assure qu'il ne t'arrivera rien pour le moment, enfin, rien de bien méchant, tu ne mourras pas tout de suite, j'ai besoin de toi en vie. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et commença à la caresser doucement, juste découvrir son corps du bout des doigts comme Elle aimait qu'il le fasse. Et il se souvient un peu…

**Flash back**

Elle est allongée tranquillement sur leur lit, elle attend qu'il vienne. Il voit dans Ses yeux qu'Elle a envie de jouer. Alors il s'approche doucement et commence à l'effleurer de partout sans vraiment La toucher. Il L'emprisonne de ses baisers papillons sans jamais La toucher.

Il sent Sa respiration se troubler, il sait qu'Elle aime ça alors il continue à jouer, mais cette fois-ci il appuie ses baisers, il La touche, il La parcours. Sa respiration s'accélère doucement.

Et il continue ainsi toute la nuit, à Lui faire plaisir, à lui donner ce qu'Elle veut.

Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'il L'aime à jamais.

Il ne L'oublierais jamais et si Elle venait à disparaître, alors il L'aimerait encore car après la mort, tout le monde sait que notre âme se réincarne en une autre personne…

**Fin flash back**

…Et cette personne, il l'a sous ses yeux en ce moment.

Voilà, un très beau chapitre je trouveJ'espère qu'il vous plaît car j'avoue que je m'aile bien celui-là. Comme vous voyez, l'histoire se complique, je ne peux donc pas faire la même longueur pour Severus et pour Hermione, je met le plus important en avant et je préfère vous donner seulement quelques indices sur notre Saëdril, petit par petit, vous apprendrez à le comprendre. Là déjà, il y a un joli indice…

_Et bien voilà, comme toujours un mois après, je vais peut-être essayer de raccourcir ce temps car il ma paraît assez long…mais rien n'est gagné d'avance !_

_Sinon, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, que je sache si je continue à écrire pour quelqu'un ou non._

_Bises à tous et à bientôt(le plus vite possible, promis)_


	9. Descente en enfer

**Chapitre 9 : Descente en enfer.**

Voilà enfin la suite, je vous avouerais que mon imagination me fait défaut ces temps-ci. De plus, j'ai réussi à attraper la grippe…

_J'espère que les éléments qui vont apparaître dans ce chapitre vont être assez clairs et j'espère surtout bien entendu, que vous allez apprécier cette suite._

_Bonne lecture…_

**POV Snape**

Le repas à la Grande Salle à peine que Severus se trouvait déjà en train de prendre le chemin menant à son bureau. Il fit un signe de tête à Dumbledore qui signait comme un au revoir, rien d'autre. Après tout, il reviendrait, n'est-ce pas !?

Il était enfin devant la grille de Poudlard, avec son strict nécessaire réduit dans ses poches, ses précieuses potions et fumseck qui tournait au-dessus de lui en cas de danger, il était logiquement prêt.

Il passa donc la grille sen évacuant cette envie de se retourner qu'il avait, c'était après son foyer de toujours qu'il quittait pour une durée indéterminée.

Il avait une idée précise où il allait aller en premier lieu : dans l'allée des embrumes, voir de vieilles connaissances dont il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il les reverrait un jour.

**POV Hermione**

Elle n'osait plus bouger, elle ne voulait pas de ses lèvres sur son corps mais elle ne voulait pas non plus se débattre, c'est ce qu'il voulait et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de le satisfaire.

« -Mais tu me satisfais déjà ma belle lui susurra-t-il.

-Vous n'avez aucun droit de lire dans mes pensées !

-Mais j'ai tous les droits sur toi, vois-tu. Or là, je me languis d'attendre. Il ne reste plus que deux semaines avant la pleine lune et ce foutu alignement des planètes que j'attends depuis si longtemps. Dans deux semaines, tu vas enfin pouvoir me donner ce que je désire.

Mais en attendant, j'ai bien envie de profiter de ta beauté ma jolie et il se trouve que je connais de nombreux moyens pour faire plaisir à une femme réticente comme toi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par-là ? Qu'allez-vous me faire dans deux semaines ?

-Tu le sauras le moment venu mais je vais te donner un indice grâce à cela… »

Et il prit possession de sa bouche sans même à avoir à forcer le barrage puisqu' Hermione ne s'y attendait pas.

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là, il continua à la parsemer de baisers, Granger avait beau cette fois-ci se débattre, elle ne pouvait rien faire avec ses liens qui la maintenaient toujours dans cette position humiliante.

A son grand désarroi, il commença à soulever sa robe ce qui mit à nu ses cuisses.

Un gémissement plaintif sortit alors inconsciemment de sa bouche.

Elle venait de comprendre…

Elle venait de comprendre ce qu'il se passerait exactement dan deux semaines : il allait la violer.

« -Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Sanglota-t-elle.

-Pourquoi je fais quoi ? …Oh…je vois à ton visage que tu as enfin compris ce qu'il t'attendait. Tu n'as pas l'air enchantée. Pourtant tu devrais, tu vas être la bienfaitrice, la créatrice, la mère de l'enfant le plus puissant et intelligent qui n'aura jamais existé depuis Merlin.

-Pourquoi moi ?!

-Voyons, je t'ai déjà donné les raisons, tes gènes sont parfaits pour cela…et surtout, tu Lui ressembles tellement !

-De qui parlez-vous ? Vous n'arrêtez pas de la citer à chaque fois que vous me toucher. Qui voyez-vous à ma place ??

-Tu es perspicace, j'espère que notre descendant le sera aussi. Cependant, tu n'as pas besoin de l'être trop et puisque tu commences à poser trop de questions, je vais malheureusement devoir fermer cette magnifique bouche. »

Et il l'embrassa encore mais cette fois violemment, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à discuter, qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

De suite après, il la bâillonna en s'excusant d'être obliger de le faire pour pas qu'il ne cède à ses pulsions sous l'assaut des questions qu'elle pourrait lui poser.

Il avait surtout été surpris que sa captive comprenne si facilement qu'il la voyait sous une autre apparence. Elle ne devait pas savoir, pas encore…

Il voulait garder Son souvenir encore un peu rien que pour lui avant de les partager avec sa futur nouvelle partenaire. Il lui devait bien cela après tout, elle allait procréer sa race alors la vérité ne serait rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle allait lui donner.

Il faisait désormais nuit dehors, le vent soufflait sur les arbres qui bougeait dans tous les sens. Et parmi ces arbres, au fin fond de cette forêt réputé dangereuse, un homme ou plutôt un mi-sorcier mi-elfe, s'amusait avec une toute jeune sorcière qui ne pouvait que subir.

Elle subissait les avances physiques de son bourreau sans pouvoir bouger, parler, crier, tout arrêter simplement. Elle ne pouvait que penser….penser à celui qu'elle aimait pendant qu'un autre la caressait contre sa volonté.

Elle pensait à son amour, sa moitié, celui pour qui elle tiendrait encore et encore, elle pensait à Severus tellement fort…….

Tellement fort que….

**POV Snape**

Il se trouvait au milieu de l'allée maudite lorsque tout d'un coup, une douleur fulgurante le prit au niveau du cœur et il vit des images défiler devant ses yeux tandis qu'il défaillait.

A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas grand monde aux alentours et fumseck ne lui était d'aucune aide.

Alors une personne surgit de nulle part et aida Snape à marcher jusqu'à son établissement de commerçant.

Cette homme était heureusement la connaissance que Severus voulait voir, d'ailleurs celui-ci avait bien fait de le prévenir qu'il arrivait.

Le vieil homme aida son ami à s'asseoir tant bien que mal sur une chaise derrière un comptoir et alla chercher une potion pour le requinquer.

Après tout, s'il faisait cela, c'était juste parce qu'il était redevable à Snape sinon il l'aurait laissé sur place. Mais on ne se refait pas alors il proposa la boisson à l'autre homme qui le regarda à travers ses yeux plissés de douleur d'une façon méfiante.

Mais au bout d'un moment quand il reconnut où il se trouvait, la maître des potions accepta volontiers ce remède.

Après avoir ingurgité la potion, il se redressa calmement pour ne pas se montrer encore plus faible devant son « ami » qui le regardait d'ailleurs assez curieusement.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Snape ? Je t'ai déjà connu plus en forme se moqua-t-il. »

Le problème, c'est Severus n'en savait rien ou plutôt, n'était pas vraiment certain de ce qui venait de lui arriver, il allait d'abord demander des infos à l'apothicaire et il penserait plus tard dans un endroit tranquille à ce phénomène.

« -Même si ça me coûte de te le dire, merci. Mais si je suis venu te voir, c'est surtout parce que j'ai besoin de ton talent de fouineur et donc des informations que tu pourrais avoir en ta possession.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de te voir te rabaisser à me remercier en face, jubila l'autre. Mais il y a un petit problème car en t'aidant dans cette ruelle, je me suis acquitté de ma dette envers toi, je ne te dois plus rien maintenant alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderai encore une fois et qui plus est, gratuitement. »

Snape commençait vraiment à s'échauffer là, déjà qu'il se faisait humilier devant cet apothicaire et que celui-ci ne se priverai pas de le raconter aux autres personnes non recommandables du coin. Sa réputation allait en prendre un coup s'il ne redressait pas la barre immédiatement. C'est donc ce qu'il fit en douceur.

« -Ton commerce tiens bien le coup n'est-ce pas ? Crois-tu que si tout d'un coup, je n'avais plus le temps de te préparer certaines potions et certains mélanges très demandés et très il illégaux, tu tiendrais longtemps ? Si j'était à ta place, je ne risquerai pas ce coup là et me donnerait tout simplement ce que je te demande. Après tout, des mots ne sont rien en comparaison à ce qui te fait te maintenir en vie. Imagine toi sans revenu, sans plus personne pour te soutenir, tu es dépendant de cette allée vieil hypocrite alors je te conseille vivement de me donner ce que je te demande poliment si tu ne veux pas voir tes réserves s'amenuiser ! Oh et petit détail, je t'interdis de raconter à tout tes « amis » que le mot « merci » m'ait échappé dans un instant de faiblesse. D'ailleurs, tu ne leur raconteras rien de ce qu'il vient d'arriver, et si tu le fais…je le saurais, je te le promets !

-Ok, pas besoin d'en arriver là Snape, tu sais très bien que tu es le plus haut dans mon estime…

-Dis plutôt dans tes ennemis ! Racontes-moi tout ce que tu sais sur l'alliée du seigneur des ténèbres !

-Tu le saurais si tu ne l'avais pas quitter…et ta belle ne serait pas en danger… »

Sans qu'il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, le vendeur se retrouva très vite acculé entre le muret un Snape menaçant qui le maintenait au col, apparemment, cette dernière remarque ne lui avait pas plu. Plusieurs bocaux contenant des mélanges à faire pâlir les aurors explosèrent dans un ensemble.

« -N'ais-je pas été assez clair, je ne m'amuse plus maintenant ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre alors dis moi tout sinon, je me verrai dans l'obligation de te verser quelques gouttes d'un mélange que tu connais bien et qui te fera avouer plus que ce que tu ne voudrais m'avouer !

-Je ne sais pas grand chose, tout ce que je sais me vient des jeunes mangemorts qui viennent faire les courses du Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Je me fou d'où tu tiens ces infos, je les veux, point final !

-Il y en a qui a été assez bavard, je sais que cet allié se nomme Saëdril et il paraîtrait que ce n'est pas un sorcier normal, il aurait dans son sang un mélange de sorcier et d'elfe, mélange terrible d'ailleurs. D'où le fait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est allié avec lui. Cet homme aurait besoin de la Sang-De-… »

Sa tête cognant avec force le mur le dissuada de finir son insulte.

« -Il aurait donc besoin de la fille pour ses projets personnels. C'est tout ce que je sais, je te le jure !

-Je ne te crois pas, je te connais et tu n'aurais pas laissé échappé ce jeunot sans lui avoir tiré les vers du nez sur les intentions de cet elfe.

-Et bien…il m'a avoué que cet être cherchait à créer un autre être de la même manière que lui a été créé mais en plus puissant et surtout intelligent. Je t'assure Snape que je ne sais rien d'autre ! »

Severus le relâcha et s'en alla vite fait de cet endroit, il avait surtout besoin de se calmer car les révélations du vendeur l'avait secoué. Hermione était en danger et il fallait qu'il agisse vite, mais le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait.

Suffit de demander…

Une vieille sorcière lui attrapa brusquement le poignet et lui débita :

« -Celle qui a été choisie devra être enfantée la nuit de la pleine lune et la même nuit que l'alignement des planètes pour que le monstre puisse naître. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser des questions qu'elle avait déjà disparu.

Mais de toute façon, maintenant ils savait quand ce serait.

Mais il préféra attendre d'être dans l'impasse du tisseur et d'être chez lui pour annoter tous les détails qu'il avait en sa possession.

Arrivé chez lui, il prit un morceau de parchemin et nota la date, l'ennemi et ce qu'il savait de lui, le motif, mais aussi les endroits possibles.

Car il était maintenant sûr de ce qui lui était arrivé dans la ruelle, il avait vu par les yeux d'Hermione et avait ressenti tout son désespoir.

Voici donc la note :

Date du rituel : 25 décembre

Ennemi : Saëdril, mi elfe-mi sorcier (allié du Lord), puissant, faiblesse ?

Motif : procréer sa race, un monstre plus puissant que n'importe quel sorcier, que Merlin ?

Lieu : forêt sombre…Qu'Hermione connaît apparemment…Or elle ne connaît qu'un seule forêt où elle a déjà mis les pieds ! La forêt interdite ! Il fallait qu'il s'y rende car avec la vision de sa compagne, il allait pouvoir retrouver l'endroit.

Il lui fallait donc agir vite mais pas comme un griffondor.

Certes, il fallait qu'il trouve Hermione et qu'il la sauve avant que l'autre la viole(d'ailleurs, ce simple fait le faisait enrager) car s'il arrivait trop tard, personne ne pourrait plus rien faire.

Mais le problème, c'est que s'il trouvait l'endroit, il ne serait sûrement pas assez puissant pour combattre cet elfe.

Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait y aller et compter sur la chance.

Il regarda fumseck pensivement en se demandant s'il n'y avait pas un moyen pour que ce soit lui qui entre en contact avec Hermione. Ce la l'encouragerait à résister et i pourrait la trouver facilement car après tout, il avait beau connaître assez bien la forêt interdite, elle n'en était pas moins immense. Et il ne luis restait plus que cinq jours pour agir !

Il s'endormit ainsi sur des cauchemars qui le reprenaient depuis qu'Hermione n'était plus à ses côtés.

C'était décidé, dès demain, il allait dans la forêt et marcherait pendant cinq jours s'il le fallait pour trouver Saëdril et le tuer s'il ne se faisait pas tuer lui avant.

**POV Hermione**

Elle l'avait sentie ! Oui, elle l'avait sentie, elle avait réussi à entrer en contact avec Severus ! Comment, elle n'en savait rien mais ce n'était pas le plus important, elle pourrait lui dire où elle se trouve. Ceci lui redonna espoir et elle ferma les yeux…

Cependant, il y en a un autre qui riait cruellement, il les avait bernés les deux ! Sa prisonnière serait désormais plus réceptive à ses avances et son amant viendrait et là, il pourrait le tuer de ses propres mains, ainsi la fille serait entièrement à lui. Et lorsqu'elle verrait le corps de son amant, elle n'aura plus d'autre choix que de lui obéir !

Il était fier de lui !Oh oui ! Il allait pouvoir accomplir ses deux buts ! Avoir son enfant et éliminer tout opposant dangereux, or Snape était le seul sur sa piste donc rien ne serait plus facile que de gagner la guerre !

Voilà, c'est fini, vous avez remarqué que vous l'avez une semaine en avance ! Je suis assez contente de moi Surtout que les chapitres sont plus longs donc l'attente les vaut…enfin j'espère. A vous de me le dire, qu'en pensez-vous ? Il y aurait peut-être quelques chose que vous voudriez que je mette dans la fic, si oui, il n'y a pas de problèmes, dites-le juste !

_Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt…_


	10. problèmes en vue

**Chapitre 10 : problèmes en vue.**

Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard mais il m'a fallu attendre d'être en vacances pour écrire la suite qui vient vraiment au fur et à mesure que j'écris.

_Je tiens aussi à vous dire que la fin de cette histoire va bientôt arriver, je pense(si aucunes autres idées à ajouter dedans me viennent) qu'il doit me rester deux chapitres après celui-là._

_Cette suite contient moins de chapitres que la première partie mais chaque chapitre de celui-là contient beaucoup plus que dans la première histoire._

_Je ne vous laisserai cependant pas tomber car j'ai déjà (depuis un an) une prochaine histoire. Cependant, j'attendrai d'avoir écrit plusieurs chapitres avant de poster, ainsi vous n'aurez plus à patienter un mois_

_Je pense que j'ai tout dit, je vous laisse découvrir cette suite(en même temps que moi)._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Poudlard, bureau directorial en pleine nuit**

Fumseck avait profité du sommeil de son compagnon de route pour aller faire son rapport à son maître.

« -Ce que tu me dis Fumseck est très intéressant, ainsi Severus pourrait avoir un lien avec Hermione et il saurait où et quand la trouver. Seulement, il est dommage que tu n'aies pas pu voir le lieu et la date, sans cela, je ne peux absolument rien faire. J'espère juste sincèrement que notre ami sache ce qu'il fait. Va Fumseck, reste sur tes gardes, protège-le et préviens-moi dès que tu sais où se trouve Hermione ou s'il y a un problème. »

L'oiseau reprit alors son envol en direction de la demeure de son protégé.

POV Snape 

Il était en train de boire son café lorsque Fumseck apparut dans son champ de vision.

« -Où étais-tu toi ? Je présume que tu as du aller chasser. Et puis pourquoi je te parle moi ? Cette histoire commence à me faire divaguer, il me reste cinq jours pour trouver au moins une faiblesse de cet elfe à exploiter. Si je n'en trouve pas,…et bien, tampis, j'irai quand même, jamais je ne laisserai ce mécréant toucher à Ma Hermione !

Et puis, au lieu de parler tout seul, je devrai plutôt commencer mes recherches ! »

Voilà à peu de choses près à quoi pensait Snape.

Il posa donc sa tasse, s'habilla de sa cape noire et sortit de chez lui avec l'espoir de ne pas revenir bredouille.

Il déambula donc toute la journée dans toutes les rues de pré-au-lard, questionna la majorité des vendeurs, des passants, des clients…mais rien.

Alors, il s'éloigna du centre, alla vers le parc et resta même un instant dans le Londres Moldu avant de s'apercevoir qu'il y perdait son temps.

Le soir, ses espoirs du matin avaient fui et il se sentait vide et désemparé. Dès qu'il fut chez lui, il prit tous les livres qui comportaient au minimum la mention d'elfe ou du nom Saëdril et commença à lire sans s'arrêter, ouvrant et fermant les livres sans arrêt, tournant les pages sans pause.

Lorsque ce fut fait, qu'il eut passé tous les bouquins en vue, il n'était plus en mesure de pensée et s'endormit avec une phrase en têt : « Une journée en moins, plus que quatre… »

Et cette phrase revint souvent mais avec quelques modifications pas très réjouissantes.

« Plus que trois…

Plus que deux…

Plus qu'une… »

On se trouvait donc la veille, soit exactement 24heures avant l'heure fatidique.

Et rien, toujours rien. Personne ne connaissait cet homme et ceux qui l'avaient vu étaient morts tués par le seigneur des ténèbres qui tenait ses engagements. En effet, s'il voulait garder l'aide de cet elfe et voir naître un allié encore plus puissant et pouvoir lui inculquer tout ce qu'il savait, il devait sauvegarder l'anonymat de Saëdril.

Le seigneur des ténèbres y gagnait beaucoup dans cette affaire :

-Un successeur quasi-immortel puisqu'il serait le plus puissant de tous ;

-Un nombre impressionnant d'alliés qui seraient sous son joug ;

-Il aurait le traître à ses pieds ;

-Il serait enfin le maître du monde sorcier oui, mais moldu aussi !

Comment voulez-vous qu'avec ces pensées en tête, Severus puisse garder espoir.

Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais à la hauteur, il savait qu'il allait certainement mourir.

Mais là n' »tait pas l'important à ses yeux, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était retarder l'elfe et l'empêcher d'effectuer le rituel avec Hermione à temps. Ainsi, Saëdril aurait perdu l'occasion à jamais de faire naître un monstre et Albus ainsi que Potter s'occuperait ensemble du Lord et de cet elfe.

Et le plus important, Hermione serait vivante, en bonne santé et pourra vivre dans un monde libre….tout ce qu'il aurait voulu en fin de compte pour lui-même.

Il arrêta de penser ainsi, et se prépara pendant cette dernière journée mentalement et physiquement à ce qui allait arriver et à comment il allait s'y prendre.

POV Hermione 

Cela fait quatre jours qu'il ne m'a plus touchée, je me demande pourquoi, je luis demande pourquoi d'ailleurs.

« -Es-tu pressée ma belle ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, si je t'ai laissé tranquille ces derniers jours, c'était pour préparer le rituel. Je pense depuis le temps et avec tout ce que je t'ai raconté que tu as compris à qui je pensais en te touchant. Cependant, je ne m'étonnerais guère du fait du que tu n'aies pas lu dans un livre ce que je vais te dire à l'instant.

Vois-tu, après la mort d'un elfe, l'âme de cette personne persiste dans notre monde sorcier et ère indéfiniment à moins d'avoir trouvé une personne qui correspond parfaitement à tous les critères qui font de l'âme ce qu'elle est.

L'âme de la personne que j'aime a erré, longtemps, très longtemps, je la suivais partout où elle allait. Jusqu'au jour où elle est entrée en toi. Une âme modifie que très peu les caractéristiques de la personne dans laquelle elle entre car en quelque sorte, elles sont complémentaires.

L'âme t'a choisie et ta donné comme caractéristique la soif de savoir d'un elfe et la beauté que le corps de l'âme reflétait.

Voilà pourquoi, quand je te vois, je te parle, je te touche, c'est elle que je sens, c'est elle que j'aime….même si je ne t'aime du fait de ta nature de sang-de-bourbe !

Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, son âme non plus, alors je fais avec.

-Vous n'êtes finalement pas meilleurs qu'un goujat ou qu'un fou ! Vous vous reflétez dans le passé et ne laissez pas partir ce qui vous est chère, votre esprit est dans le passé mais vos actes sont dans le présent.

-Je n'ai que faire de ce que tu dis ou de ce que tu penses, il ne reste plus que quelques heures avant notre accouplement alors je te conseille de te taire et de te préparer à ce qui va suivre, je te l'ai déjà dis, je n'emploierais la force que si tu m'y contrains, mais si tel est le cas, je n'hésiterais pas ! »

Il s'en alla à ses préparatifs et jouit du visage de pure terreur qu'affichait alors Hermione.

Elle savait que Severus allait bientôt venir mais la forêt était immense, il fallait qu'elle le guide. Alors elle pensa de toutes ses forces à lui et visualisa tous les détails qui se trouvaient aux alentours. Avec cela et la connaissance de la forêt que son amant avait, il ne perdrait pas de temps à la trouver.

Dès que ce fut fait, épuisée, elle laissa sa tête retomber et s'endormit d'épuisement, redoutant tout de même ce qui allait bientôt se passer, après tout, elle allait peut-être créer celui qui mettra fin à toute liberté…

POV Snape 

Il était enfin prêt, plus rien ne comptait maintenant à part ce qui allait suivre et ce qu'il devait faire.

Il s'habilla pour sortir mais au moment de passer la porte, il s'écroula comme il l'avait fait dans l'allée des embrumes.

Il referma la porte d'un coup pour que personne ne le voit et attendit que la douleur passe en se disant que malgré le fait que ces visions étaient très utiles, elles pourraient quand même être un peu voire beaucoup moins douloureuses.

Il se tint debout difficilement avec désormais un lieu précis où aller, merci Hermione et il lui envoya mentalement un baiser avant de partir.

Il ferma la porte et marcha vite en direction de la forêt où le destin du monde entier allait se jouait sans que presque personne ne le sache.

Il ne pensa plus à rien et arriva enfin à la lisière de la forêt légendaire…

Quant'à Fumseck, quand il avait vu le sorcier se diriger vers la forêt interdite, il partit directement informer son maître…..chose qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du faire, à moins que les secours prochains arrivent à temps…

Et quant à Saëdril et Voldemort, ils discutaient tranquillement attendant simplement avec enthousiasme et impatience l'arrivée de l'invitée clé….

_Voilà, j'ai tout écrit d'un coup ! J'en suis fière !_

_J'espère que l'attente ne vous empêchera pas d'apprécier ce chapitre tout frais._

_A bientôt avec un avant-dernier chapitre(normalement)…_


	11. pas de bonheur sans un passage en enfer

**Chapitre11 : pas de bonheur sans un passage en enfer !**

_Voici l'avant dernier chapitre qui arrive avec difficulté je dois l'avouer._

_Je n'ai pour une fois pas grand chose à dire alors profitez-en et lisez._

_Bonne lecture !_

**POV Snape**

La grande forêt se dessinait impressionnante devant ses yeux habitués. Notre maître des potions entra sans aucunes hésitations dans l'entre béante qu'offraient ces arbres terrifiants.

Il savait exactement où allait grâce à l'ingéniosité d'Hermione comme toujours, dut-il s'avouer et à l'extrême précision des visions qu'elle lui avait transmises. Il ne lui fallut donc pas plus d'un quart d'heure de bonne marche pour se positionner non loin de l'endroit où son amant devrait être.

Il essaya donc pour la première fois d'entrer en contact avec elle pour ne pas prendre plus de risques inutiles, déjà que ce qu'il faisait était inconscient, surtout qu'il avait remarqué l'absence de l'oiseau du directeur. Il ne doutait pas en temps normal de l'intelligence et du courage de Fumseck mais à présent, des doutes survenaient dans son esprit. Il espérait juste que l'animal si précieux et rare savait ce qu'il faisait.

Il préféra ne plus penser à l'animal de compagnie de son supérieur pour se concentrer sur sa connexion avec sa bien-aimée.

**POV Hermione**

Un bruit étrange la sortit de son sommeil, cependant, il n'y avait rien autour d'elle, pas même son « hôte ». Mais un son se reproduisit et elle mit du temps à comprendre que c'était dans son esprit, quelqu'un essayait de lui parler. Elle faillit libérer la connexion mais elle se ravisa de peur que ce ne soit un piège de Saëdril, il voulait déjà la briser physiquement alors elle ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de la briser mentalement.

Elle préféra garder en image le visage de son compagnon et un doute subvint en elle, était-ce lui qui essayait de lui parler, si oui, elle risquait de gâcher sa seule chance de survie.

Soit elle laisser entrer cet inconnu soit elle rompait le lien ce qui voulait dire, soit elle s'enfonçait soit elle se libérait ou du moins s'approcherait de sa libération.

Elle se dit alors, puisqu'elle devait faire un choix vite avant que l'autre personne se lasse, que sa situation ne pourrait être pire que maintenant et accepta l'intrusion dans son esprit.

Quelle ne fut pas sa joie d'entendre la voix de Severus !

(**nda :ce dialogue suivant se passera dans l'esprit d'Hermione et non à haute voix !)**

« -Severus, tu es là ! Elle commença en même temps à regarder autour d'elle.

-Oui mais ne t'agite pas, fais semblant de dormir, je te préviens tout de suite, ce que je vais te dire risque de ne pas te plaire : je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais nous sortir d'ici et je suis venu seul en ne sachant pas si quelqu'un sait où je suis. Je suis désolé Hermione mais j'ai tenté ma dernière chance pour te sauver et je t'ordonne, que si quelque chose n'allait pas dans le bon sens, de te sauver et d'aller directement voir Albus !

-Non, Sev…

-Hermione, laisse ton courage de Griffondor de côté pour cette fois, ce n'est pas toi qu'il veut, c'est juste ton corps et ce qu'il obtiendra de toi. Or tu sais ce qu'il attend, si cet enfant naît, rien ni personne ne pourra plus rien faire et c'est pour cette raison qu'il faut que tu sois en sécurité. Ta vie vaut plus que personne d'autre désormais ! Tu m'as compris ?

-Oui, mais j'ai bien l'intention de te faire regretter ces paroles quand on sera seuls et libres parce que… »

Hermione ne pu finir sa phrase car elle fut coupée non pas par Severus comme tout à l'heure mais par Voldemort en personne !

(nda :cette fois ci le dialogue sera à haute voix mais Voldemort aura tout entendu de la conversation si-dessus)

« -Je suis navré de couper cette charmante conversation mais le temps tourne et il me faut le temps de vous exposer la partie manquante de mon plan que vous avez découvert à moitié.

-Voldemort, ne perdons pas de temps avec eux, s'interposa Saëdril, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir, vous avez ce que vous voulez pour l'instant, laissez moi profiter de la partie la plus intéressante de notre marché maintenant !

-Il n'en est pas question, je t'ai bien laissé le temps de raconter tes histoires de cœur à cette Sang-De-Bourbe alors laisse moi mon plaisir.

-Ne l'appelez pas ainsi ! » Cria Severus toujours caché derrière un buisson assez loin pour ses deux ennemis ne le voient pas mais assez près pour les voir ainsi que sa douce. Il avait en face de lui seulement deux hommes à combattre, mais quels hommes ! Un qui ne pouvait qu'être tué par Potter et l'autre dont il ne connaissait aucunes faiblesses et qui devait sûrement le dépasser largement en matière de sort malfaisants.

« Tiens, cher Traître, cela fait un moment que je te veux pour mon plaisir personnel, sais-tu que si je me suis joint à ce cher Saëdril, c'est en partie pour te voir me supplier à mes pieds ?

Je te conseille vivement de sortir de ta cachette si tu ne veux pas que ta charmante amante reçoive quelques sorts non dangereux pour sa future maternité mais assez pour la faire hurler de douleur et la briser. Tout cela par ta faute, quel dommage ce serait n'est-ce pas.

-Severus, je t'en supplie, ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, tu n'as aucune chance contre eux.

-Je sais Hermione mais je ne serais jamais la cause de tes douleurs ! » Tout en disant cela, il s'était relevé et se tenait désormais sans montrer sa peur et sans baisser la tête devant son ancien maître.

Cet acte de bravoure inconscient lui valu un crucio et quelques autres pour le faire tomber à genou sans que sa volonté de rester debout ne gagne sur a douleur qui lui imposait de rester par terre.

Hermione le regardait, impuissante et complémenté vide d'espoir maintenant. Ils allaient tous les deux mourir et entraîner avec eux le monde entier…Seulement, un regard de son compagnon la dissuada de continuer sa pensée. Elle sentait dans ce regard tout l'espoir qu'il lui manquait et qu'elle avait épuisé. Elle voyait dans ce regard de la détermination et non du désespoir.

Elle savait qu'il la regardait ainsi parce qu'il devait deviner ses pensées précédentes.

Elle s'en voulut tout de suite face à ce regard d'habitude réservé et maintenant plein d'émotions rien que pour elle. Elle lui rendit alors son regard avec un micro sourire qu'aperçut Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres.

« -Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait sourire dans cette situation, vous êtes plutôt mal partis il me semble. Mais je n'en ai guère à faire et pour vous ôter ce ridicule sourire, je vais vous donner les détails manquants de mon plan. Après tout vous allez tous les deux mourir, un tout de suite et l'autre dans quelques mois.

Saëdril, rend toi utile pour l'instant et attache le traître près de sa belle le temps que je leur raconte mon histoire.

Voilà donc, comme vous le savez, ce cher elfe sorcier va me permettre d'adopter l'enfant le plus puissant que notre monde n'ai jamais connu ! Je l'éduquerai personnellement et lui apprendrait tout de la magie noire tandis que son géniteur, soit Saëdril lui inculqueras tout de la magie elfique. Nous lui dirons que sa mère est morte à l'accouchement, ce qui bien entendu sera vrai, et nous lui avouerons qu'elle faisait partie de mes plus fidèles partisans, ce qui est bien entendu faux.

Quand il aura atteint l'âge, il prendra ma suite et s'amusera comme il le voudra avec ce monde plein de mépris, d'amour faux et de règles à contrer.

Je vous laisse deviner ce que sera l'image de ce monde dans quelques années.

Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que jamais aucun de mes partisans ne m'avait trahi sana recevoir la récompense qui lui était du ! Je suis du genre rancunier et je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi ou que l'on m'échappe.

Mon ambition est plus grande que ce que ce que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore aurait pu imaginer ! Je vais te tuer Severus, sois en certain mais je veux m'amuser avec toi je veux te faire durer. Après tout, tu me dois bien cela n'est-ce as, tu m'as échappé tellement de fois et tellement longtemps que la récompense doit bien le valoir.

Je vous explique ce qui va se passer d'ici, si je ne me trompe pas dix minutes, Saëdril va positionner cette croix sur laquelle est attaché la petite Granger et l'elfe va prendre du plaisir à al faire souffrir en étant grâce au sortilège que nous avons créé qu'elle sera fécondée.

Toi, traître, tu vas rester ici attaché à la regarder se débattre impuissante, je te lancerai bien sûr un sort de mutisme pour que tu ne puisse pas gêner Saëdril lors de sa tâche fort rude.

Ensuite quand elle aura fini de crier, ce sera à son tour de te regarder te tordre de douleur sous l'effet de mes sorts mais surtout sous l'effets d'objets moldus modifiés que j'affectionne particulièrement. **(nda :pas de détails pour ne pas changer le rating de la fic dsl)**

-Voldemort, il est temps ! »

Pour ce faire, Saëdril du libérer son attention des maintiens non solides qui maintenaient Severus et celui-ci pu sans difficulté attraper sa baguette non confisqué à cause du bavardage. Il libéra en premier lieu les liens qui maintenaient Hermione et celle-ci pu aussi s'échapper de sa prison.

Les deux ennemis pris de surprise mirent quelques secondes à réagir ce qui permit à Hermione de courir comme un folle à travers les bois en direction de Poudlard.

« -Saëdril, rattrape-la et prends la sur place s'il le faut, il ne faut surtout pas que nous rations l'alignement planétaire ! Quant à moi, je m'occupe de lui, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps ricana Voldemort.

Alors, mon petit Severus, tu as encore décidé de jouer les héros. Si je me rappelle bien, à chaque fois tu t'en es sorti mais dans quel état ! Tu ne me battras jamais et ce serait un miracle si tu réussissais à me toucher rien qu'une seule fois. Le plaisir en sera plus grand. »

Sur ce, s'engagea une série de sortilèges qui partirent tous en direction du maître des potions qui ne réussi que de justesse à les éviter. Voldemort lançait avec sa baguette plusieurs sortilèges à la fois, dire que Severus était surpris était un euffemisme, Voldemort devait sûrement tenir cela de la magie elfique très précieuse mais très dangereuse.

Une autre volée de sortilèges s'envola vers lui, il les évita aussi mais il doutait qu'il puisse les évite tout le temps, il lui fallait un diversion pour réussir au moins à blesser le Lord.

On était dans un forêt non ? Un arbre de plus ou de moins ne se verrait-pas n'est-ce pas ?

C'est ce que du se dire Snape lorsqu'il fit tomber un arbre très près de Voldemort sans malheureusement le toucher mais en réussissant tout de même à lui faire tourner la tête.

Severus ne pouvait à ce moment pas lancer un autre sort car Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retournerait aussitôt pour le contrer et un arbre serait mort pour rien.

Alors, il fonça tout droit sur Voldemort et réussit à le désarmer, leur baguette volèrent au loin et le Lord n'eut d'autre choix que de se défendre à la manière de ceux qu'il abhorrait.

Mais, encore une fois malheureusement pour le maître des potions, Voldemort n'était pas entièrement humain et sa force était largement supérieure à cette de son ancien serviteur.

Voldemort se déchaîna, oui c'est le mot, sur notre Severus qui se demandait si sa précédente idée était la meilleure. Le Lord était bien plus habile et savait placer ses coups et surtout, il avait l'air d'aimer ce qu'il faisait. Il n'arrêta que quand il fut sûr que le traître était bien inconscient et assez blessé pour mourir lentement de ses blessures. **(nda : là aussi, pas vraiment de détails, peut-être dans le prochain chapitre mais pas sûr)**

Il s'assied sur le tronc d'arbre coupé et resta là en prévision d'assister en direct à l'accomplissement d'un morceau de son plan.

Par contre, il n'avait pas prévu de se voir entouré en quelques secondes de tous les membres de l'Ordre. Et avec eux Hermione qui n'ayant pas encore vu son amant, lui dicta ces mots avec plaisir et avec soulagement :

« -Votre plan est fini, Saëdril n'a pas pu m'avoir à temps, Fumseck m'a sauvé en prévenant mes amis, votre allié s'est suicidé en sachant son plan détruit. Il ne reste plus que vous ici, ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour qu'Harry vous détruise alors je vous conseille fortement de partir loin et de ne plus espérer contrôler le monde de la magie.

-Tu te trompes sur un point petite idiote, mon ambition est beaucoup plus grande maintenant que ce que ma vengeance est accomplie, ainsi je n'aurai plus à y penser et je m'investirai à fond pour tous vous détruire tout autant que vous êtes ! »

Sur ces paroles très Volderiennes **(nda, je n'avais jamais écrit ça)**, il transplana laissant voir à tous de quoi il parlait lorsqu'il disait que sa vengeance était accompli.

Hermione resta stupéfaite un instant mais lorsqu'elle que son cerveau se remit en marche, elle n'osa s'approcher de son amant mais ordonna bien clairement d'emmener Severus à l'infirmerie, à Ste Mangouste, bref quelque part où le soigner.

Lorsque ce fut fait, il ne restait plus qu'elle au milieu de la forêt avec Harry à ses côtés qui se taisait ne sachant que dire.

Ce fut finalement Hermione qui parla :

« -Je te remercie Harry, pour tout ce que tu as fait,

-Je n'ai rien fait Hermy, au contraire, je…

-Non Harry, tu as fait beaucoup et quand je dis ça, je pense à ce que tu as du faire en venant me sauver moi mais aussi en acceptant Severus auprès de moi.

-D'ailleurs, Hermione, tu ne devrais pas être avec lui en ce moment, après tout s'il se réveille, je suis certain qu'il te voudrait à ses côtés pour le soulager. En tout cas, moi c'est ce que je voudrais.

-Je ne peux pas Harry, je…j'ai peur, tu as vu dans quel état il était, et cela par ma faute, encore une fois. Et s'il ne se réveillait pas Harry que ferais-je sans lui ? »

Et Hermione tomba en larme dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui la raccompagna à Poudlard et plus précisément à l'infirmerie. Pendant tout le trajet, Hermione pleura, elle pleura pour relâcher cette terreur qui l'avait saisie, pour oublier ce qui venait de se passer plusieurs semaines durant et pour oublier la dernière image qu'elle avait de celui qu'elle aimait mourrant. **(nda, vous avez remarqué que Severus est mon perso préféré mais que c'est aussi toujours lui qui prends, ça le rend héroïque vous ne trouvez pas lol, j'arrête-là)**

Arrivés devant l'infirmerie, Hermione tenait à peine debout et elle du de ne pas se retrouver par terre grâce à l'intervention de Harry et de Remus qui ne se trouvait pas loin. **(nda : heureusement que mumus est là n'est-ce pas lamissespagnole15)**

Les deux hommes l'allongèrent près du lit où se trouvait son amant qui était en train de se faire soigner comme d'habitude par Mme Pomfresh, apparemment il à l'air de l'apprécier.

Dans tous les cas, les deux jeunes gens avaient bien besoin de repos qu'ils méritaient d'ailleurs.

Hermione se remettrait très vite physiquement et cela irait bien mentalement quand Severus lui se rétablirait….

_J'ai failli vous dire combien de temps il lui faudrait, suis-je bêteIl faudra attendre l'épilogue pour cela car sinon, je ne trouverai plus rien à dire dedans._

_Sinon, franchement, c'est mon plus long chapitre d'écrit et j'en suis plus que fière ! Je ne sais pas vous mais j'aimerai bien car mon histoire se finit bientôt et j'aimerai vraiment savoir si j'attire du monde avec ma médiocre écriture(désolé pour vous mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter là)_

_Alors voilà, il m'a fallu plus de deux heures pour écrire ce chapitre sans la pub de la page blanche. Vous avez de la chance qu'une auteuse/amie m'a incité à écrire car sans elle ce chapitre ne serait pas là ! Merci Miss !_

_Je reprends les cours lundi alors à bientôt pour l'épilogue. Mais j'ai une fic en cours d'écriture et une à écrire donc vous me reverrez, vous saurez les titres lors de l'épilogue._

_A Bientôt…_


	12. un peu de gaieté dans ce monde de brutes

**Chapitre 12: (épilogue) un peu de gaieté dans ce monde de brutes!**

_Voici enfin comme prévu le dernier chapitre de cette fic en deux parties!_

_Cet épilogue a été commencée en cours et finis un peu par obligation. Comme dit précédemment, vous me reverrez d'ici quelques temps avec deux histoires en tête et un slash en co-écriture. Voici déjà un titre de l'une des fics: «La banalité du mal», cette idée me vient de la prof de philo de mon lycée_

_Je vous laisse donc tranquille pour ce chapitre assez guilleret pour changer:D_

_Vous remarquez par ailleurs, que je trouve bien l'épilogue pour enfin décrire quelques persos_

On était le début de l'après-midi de cette nouvelle semaine. Il était donc lundi et nous allons tenir compagnie aux personnes se trouvant dans l'infirmerie.

Il s'y trouvait bien évidemment l'infirmière très connue et aimable mais têtue Mme Pomfresh.

Elle discutait avec deux hommes, l'un grand vêtu d'une façon assez…voyante et possédant de grands cheveux blancs lissés ainsi qu'un barbe toute aussi grande et toute aussi blanche retenue par un élastique, c'est le Grand Albus Dumbledore

Ensuite, le deuxième homme était d'une taille normale, avec un début de barbe et un air maladif que vous auriez si vous étiez comme lui un loup-garou. 

Pompom alias Mme Pomfresh discutait donc avec le directeur de Poudlard alias Albus Dumbledore et le loup-garou alias Remus Lupin. Tous trois faisaient partis de l'Ordre et tous trois étaient soucieux pour une même raison. En effet, ils se trouvaient toujours tous les trois autour de deux lits où reposaient en suivant le logique deux personnes:un homme et une adolescente.

Cette dernière remua un peu et sortit doucement de sa nuit sans rêves bienfaitrice dans un lit déjà plus douillé que du bois auquel elle a été habituée durant sa captivité.

Elle réveille donc doucement et capta plusieurs mouvements à ses côtés ainsi que des paroles dont elle supposait lui étaient destinées. Elle se concentra donc sur son entourage et son esprit se mit en route lui permettant d'avoir accès à tous ses souvenirs (et surtout me permettant de finir l'histoire). Elle se redressa dans son lit et mit toute son attention à l'écoute de l'infirmière, du directeur et du professeur.

«-Miss Granger, maintenant que vous êtes calme et reposée, j'aimerai bien savoir si vous avez mal quelque part ou si vous êtes blessée.

-Non, Mme, je n'ai rien, je vais bien je crois.

-Hermione, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite surtout pas, je suis à ton entière disposition (Lamissepagnole, retire-moi ces pensées de ta tête!) ainsi qu'Harry.

-Merci professeur à Harry de m'avoir ramener et consoler et merci à vous de m'avoir surveiller et d'être rester.

-Combien de fois vais-je devoir te rappeler à l'ordre et de te dire que tu peux ou plutôt tu dois m'appeler Remus. J'ai déjà eu du mal avec Harry alors je n'imagine même pas ce que cela serait avec toi, plaisanta le dit remus.

-J'y penserais la prochaine fois Remus, promis!

-Miss Granger, je suis heureux de vous revoir enfin parmi nous. Même la bibliothécaire commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas vous voir dans son domaine. Je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas la rassurer.

-Heureuse d'être ici Monsieur le Directeur, après tout Poudlard est ma seconde maison.

-Quant à moi Miss, je vais aller soigner quelques élèves qui ont eu quelques différents. Je vous laisse aux bons soins de Remus.

Et professeur, je vous laisse la possibilité de lui informer de son état. Essayez juste de ne pas trop les brusquer si cela ne va pas dans le bon sens.

-Merci Pompom, je m'en occupe, vous pouvez partit tranquille.»

Hermione avait assisté au départ des deux personnes et se demandait ce qu'avait voulu dire l'infirmière dans sa dernière tirade.

«-Remus, qu'est-ce que vous avez à me dire?

-Et bien, c'est assez délicat comme sujet puisque cela te concerne affectivement. C'est à propos de Severus.

-Oh, je vois…»

Tout en disant cela, elle se releva délicatement et chercha du regard son amant. Elle le trouva encore une fois (et pour la dernière pensa-t-elle) comme elle précédemment sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le rebord et questionna du regard Remus.

Celui-ci ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction si calme et détendue de la part d'Hermione. Elle a bien grandit se dit-il. Comme Harry, ils ont grandi trop vite.

«-Remus, dis-moi simplement s'il va s'en sortir?

-Selon Pompom, il devrait se réveiller avec quelques douleurs dans l'après-midi. Il lui faudra faire prendre la potion que l'infirmière lui a laissée et il lui faudra bien entendu du repos en masse. Vu que tous les coups qu'il a reçus ne sont pas dus à une baguette, Mme Pomfresh a rapidement soigné ses blessures sans trop de difficultés et il te sera donc rendu comme neuf.»

Voilà de quoi redonner le sourire à une Hermione en proie aux doutes. Elle fit donc un sourire magnifique à Remus qui ressentit bizarrement un nœud au ventre. A ce moment-là, il enviait Severus d'être la personne choisie par Hermione. 

Celle-ci s'approchait d'ailleurs pour lui faire la bise, après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle.

Au même moment, une autre personne se fit remarquer.

«-Lupin, ne profite pas d'Hermione dès que j'ai le dos tourné!

-Sev'! Non, c'est juste que je voulais le remercier et…

-Tu me fais donc des infidélités. Si je ne m'abuse, c'est moi que tu devrais remercier mione!»

Son surnom et le sourire sur les lèvres de son amant lui firent oublier dès lors tous ses doutes et rien que pour rendre la pareille à son amant, elle alla volontairement faire la bises à un Remus qui contenait difficilement sa rougeur.

«-Et bien, Lupin, aurais-tu des problèmes de relation ces temps-ci ou bien peut-être que le loup que tu es est en manque ricana Snape apparemment loin d'être à cours de moqueries à l'égard de Remus 

-Serais-tu jaloux «Sev'»? Tiens c'est pas mal comme surnom, pas aussi bien que Servilus mais ça sonne bien quand même, je suis sur que bien du monde sera heureux de le savoir à tes dépens.

-Tu as toujours été nul en chantage Lupin, pourtant nul doute que question chantage, j'ai bien mieux sur ta personne, n'est-ce pas? Un homme qui hurle toutes les nuits de plein lune sous le toit de Poudlard depuis des années sous l'œil De Dumbledore, ça doit bien valoir un bon article de Rita Skeeter et surtout une petite vengeance personnelle. Qu'en dis-tu?

-Ce que j'en dis, c'est que je ne sais pas lequel d'entre nous deux est le plus dangereux, un loup-garou comme moi ou un mangemort comme toi? Moi, je ne suis dangereux qu'une fois par mois, toi…

-Mais vous allez arrêtez oui! Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas tenir en place deux secondes! Moi qui croyais que vous étiez plus raisonnables depuis quelques temps déjà, je me suis bien trompée!

-Voyons 'mione, tu sais très bien que tu ne trompes jamais. Nous sommes bel et bien raisonnables, la preuve, on s'est compris sans même dire une parole.

-Severus, je crois que tu me dois quelques détails là, de toute façon, si tu me les donne pas, tu n'as pas la potion laissée par Pomfresh car je suis sûre que tu commence à ressentir des douleurs là non?

-T'ais-je déjà dit que de rester avec moi, tu as été déteint sur moi mais le contraire est aussi vrai. Et pour te répondre, c'est exact j'ai bien besoin de cette potion. Remus et moi jouions le jeu pour voir combien de temps tu allais tenir avant de nous interrompre. J'ai bien cru que ça allait raté car on était un peu à cours d'arguments.

-On se retrouve à peine, et tu me fais déjà des blagues…

-C'était pour te rassurer et te démontrer que mes sentiments n'avaient pas changé. Nous ne faisons qu'un Hermione et te connaissant, tu devais avoir des doutes quant à ma réaction donc maintenant que ceci est clair, je voudrai trois choses.

L'une, tu me donne la potion; l'autre, Remus va voir ailleurs et troisièmement, que dirais-tu de fêter nos retrouvailles. Après tout, je n'ai pas encore eu de remerciements moi comparé à d'autres.

-Severus, sérieusement ton sarcasme me manquaient alors rien que pour cela, je vous laisse tranquilles et je vais aller informer l'infirmière de ton réveil et lui dire que tout va bien pour ne pas qu'elle vous dérange.

-Oh; et Remus, dis-lui aussi que je me charge personnellement du rétablissement de Monsieur Snape. Non pas que je mette en doute ses compétences mais je connais un bien meilleur moyens pour le remettre sur pied en quelques temps.

-A vos ordres Hermione, ne le fatigue tout de même pas trop, se moqua Remus

-Lupin, vas-t'en!"

Remus s'en alla donc avec une lenteur délibérée, qui a dit que Remus était quelqu'un de gentil hein!

«-Alors comme ça, tu aurais une méthode efficace pour que je retrouve mes forces, j'aimerai bien savoir ce que c'est et surtout l'expérimenter.»

Malheureusement pour vous chers lecteurs, Hermione grâce à sa baguette lança un «nox» négligemment mais qui m'empêche de vous décrire la scène qui se passe actuellement.

Laissons donc nos tourtereaux se retrouver physiquement maintenant que le mental est bien en place et allons plutôt sur les traces de quelques acteurs de mon histoire.

Alors pour débuter, Albus Dumbledore était en train de consoler Mme pince, la bibliothécaire qui avait éclaté en sanglot seulement au milieu du discours d'Albus sur ce l'histoire d'Hermione et de Severus. Laissons-le donc se dépêtrer de cette situation…

Remus, ressassait en boucle les paroles de Severus quand ils s'étaient faussement disputés. Et à chaque fois qu'il se répétait une certaine phrase dans sa tête, il disait oralement: «non, je ne suis pas ne manque!» Mais va t'on savoir pourquoi il se dirigeait vers Pré-Au-Lard et plus précisément vers …euh, laissons-le-lui aussi là!

Harry, lui parcourait le château comme à son habitude et s'était assit un moment pour regarder sa carte. Seulement voilà plus de deux heures qu'il regarde bizarrement les deux points d'Hermione Granger et du professeur Snape qui n'en font qu'un. Depuis deux heures…laissons-le s'y faire à cette idée.

Pompom commençait à s'énerver contre un élève qui voulait déjà sortir de l'infirmerie après seulement quelques minutes alors qu'il s'était égratigné le bras…mais attention, une grosse égratignure ben oui, pas une petite, sinon elle l'aurait laissé sortir. Le pauvre…désolé pour toi, mais je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider…

Dans l'au-delà ou en enfer, enfin quelque part dans l'infini, un certain mi-elfe, mi-sorcier s'amusait à faire des pirouettes dans le vide lorsqu'il rencontra ou plutôt cogna quelqu'un. Quelle coïncidence n'est-ce pas quand la personne cognée se trouvait être celle qu'il aimait et qu'il n'avait jamais oublié. Celle entre autre pour qui il avait commis d'innombrables erreurs et surtout une multitude de crimes.

Une pensée de ce cher Saëdril a pu venir à moi: «si j'avais su qu'il fallait simplement me suicider, je l'aurai déjà fait depuis des centaines d'année!» 

et l'auteur qui rajoute; et moi je n'aurai pas eu d'histoire!

Et enfin, le meilleur pour la fin même si dans ce cas-là, c'est le pire puisqu'il s'agit de Voldemort. Celui-ci s'amusait à lancer quelques doloris par-ci par-là. Mais surtout, il prenait des cours de boxe! Et oui! S'étant amusé comme un fou sur notre héros Severus, il s'est vite aperçu que cela le défoulait bien plus que d'entendre des gens crier pour rien, enfin juste parce qu'il recevait un crucio…les gens sont si délicats de nos jours….

Voilà, comme je vous l'ai dit, ce chapitre serait cool par rapport à l'histoire, c'était pour que vous vous souveniez de moi! j'espère que ça marchera!

_Alors je vous dis maintenant à plus tard dans un autre histoire qui je suis sûre vous intéressera surtout si vous m'avez lu en entier._

_Car en n'en pas douter de votre côté, mes histoires prévues seront consacrées à mon perso préféré: Severus Snape sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas de couples mais d'un côté de la sensibilité et de la réflexion et de l'autre de l'action et de l'amitié reservé._

_Voilà, j'ai tout dit, je dis bonne chance à tous les auteurs et je dis merci à tous mes lecteurs et un Big Merci à tous mes reviewers._


End file.
